McCall's Emissary
by titesouris
Summary: Stiles était parti avec un immense sac à dos et sa fidèle jeep. Il n'avait pas de but précis ni d'endroit prédéfini où aller, il voulait juste partir au loin, le plus loin possible de Beacon Hills. En quittant la ville, Stiles ne sut jamais que Derek venait d'être mortellement blessé et que des événements pires que le nogitsune les attendaient. Réécriture de la saison 4.
1. Prologue

Eh bien, il semblerait que la saison 4 soit source d'inspiration chez moi en ce moment, voilà que je me lance dans une fic TW à chapitres !

Quelques explications s'imposent :

- Cette histoire prend effet directement après le **3x24**.

- C'est une** réécriture de la saison 4** donc certains détails et intrigues changeront par rapport aux épisodes même si l**'intrigue principale** est gardée (cette saison est fabuleuse !)

- Cette fic sera essentiellement basée sur **Stiles** en premier lieu, sur **Scott** parce que l'un va pas sans l'autre, sur **Lydia** et sur **Derek**.

- Publication toutes les** 2 semaines** pour suivre le rythme de mon autre histoire.

- J'essaye de garder au mieux le caractère et la personnalité des personnages.

Je remercie **Colinou** pour endosser le rôle de bêta et parce que TW c'est aussi un truc entre nous.

J'espère que ce prologue attisera votre curiosité. A dans 2 semaines.

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**McCall's Emissary.**

**Prologue**

Stiles avait quitté Beacon Hills peu de temps après l'enterrement d'Allison. Le jeune homme avait pu lire le sentiment d'abandon dans le regard de Scott mais il ne pouvait rester dans la ville. Il avait besoin de se retrouver et plus important encore de se reconstruire. Le Nogitsune l'avait détruit.

Étrangement son père n'avait pas paru étonné par sa demande, il s'était montré compréhensif. Son fils avait vu trop d'horreurs pour sa jeune vie et causé assez de monstruosités pour en faire des cauchemars pendant des années.

Alors Stiles était parti avec un immense sac à dos et sa fidèle jeep. Il n'avait pas de but précis ni d'endroit prédéfini où aller, il voulait juste partir au loin, le plus loin possible de Beacon Hills.

En quittant la ville, Stiles ne sut jamais que Derek venait d'être mortellement blessé et enlevé par Kate Argent tuée par Peter voilà trois ans. Tout comme il ne sut pas que des événements plus terribles que le Nogitsune allaient avoir lieu.

**(-)**

**4 mois plus tard.**

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Stiles quand l'essence même de la terre sous ses pieds se mit à vibrer à l'intérieur de lui. Les grains de sable sous ses pieds étaient piquants et chauds tandis que leurs essences le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

En communiant ainsi avec la nature, Stiles se sentait revivre et plus ou moins en paix avec lui-même.

Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de se retrouver au Mexique, son père l'avait abreuvé de recommandations quand il s'était décidé à l'appeler avant de finalement soupirer et de lui demander d'être prudent.

Au début, il s'était senti perdu et seul, surtout qu'il ne parlait presque pas espagnol, quelques phrases et les notions basiques apprises au lycée mais il s'était acclimaté. Il s'était trouvé un petit job aussi, serveur dans un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine et qui pourtant était connu dans la ville.

Stiles avait fait le choix de vivre en périphérie et non pas dans la ville même. Il voyait suffisamment de clients comme ça et ne se sentait pas tellement en paix avec un trop grand rassemblement.

C'était environ un mois après son arrivée qu'il repensa à ce que Deaton lui avait dit un jour sur les druides, ces émissaires qui possédaient d'infinies connaissances et qui pouvaient manier la magie pour protéger. Un émissaire était pacifique, il aidait à créer le dialogue en apaisant les tensions. Un émissaire ne prenait pas position sauf s'il y était réellement contraint.

L'adolescent s'était interrogé, avait-il les capacités pour en devenir un ? Son âme était-elle encore suffisamment intacte malgré les morts dont il était responsable ? Méritait-il l'honneur d'en être un ?

Il s'était toujours senti impuissant quand Scott avait des problèmes et Derek aussi quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Il s'activait, faisait des recherches et improvisait sur l'instant. Ce n'était pas assez. Il avait dit à Scott qu'il ne voulait pas être Robin éternellement mais il était moins que Robin, il n'était pas capable de seconder correctement son meilleur ami.

_ Je n'aurai bientôt plus rien à t'apprendre, résonna une voix à ses côtés. Tes progrès sont aussi fulgurants que l'est ta personnalité.

_ Je suis loin d'avoir votre sagesse et votre puissance, tempéra Stiles, une légère pointe de vert bordé de noir dans ses prunelles noisette.

_ Mais tu possèdes l'instinct, c'est naturel chez toi, tu agis sans te poser de question. Je te l'ai dit à ton arrivée tu as cela en toi, niño .

Stiles garda le silence. Son mentor était un ancêtre puissant et sage. Il l'avait recueilli sur le pas de sa porte une nuit où Stiles errait dans le noir, à moitié conscient, trop pris dans son cauchemar, courant et suppliant le nogitsune de le laisser. Il avait hurlé qu'il ne voulait plus blesser quiconque, qu'il n'était pas une marionnette. L'adolescent s'était effondré fiévreux et délirant contre une porte. Antonio l'avait veillé et soigné durant deux jours entiers avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance.

La honte, la peur et le dégoût avaient été visibles dans les prunelles de l'adolescent quand le vieil homme lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Stiles s'était excusé, avait proposé de payer pour le service rendu mais Antonio s'était contenté de lui dire que la chambre était à lui aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. _Tu es ici chez toi, __niño_, lui avait dit le vieil homme _et quand tu seras prêt je t'enseignerai_. Stiles avait compris qu'il avait été recueilli par un druide.

Ce soir-là, Stiles avait appelé Scott, presque deux mois après sa fuite en avant. L'estomac noué et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait légèrement appréhendé la conversation avec son meilleur ami. Quand la voix de Scott avait résonné dans le téléphone, Stiles avait avoué d'une voix tremblante qu'il lui manquait et il lui avait raconté. Tout. Pourquoi il était parti, où il se trouvait actuellement, son terrible cauchemar qu'il l'avait terrorisé au point de le garder inconscient pendant deux jours. Il lui avait dit qu'un homme, un druide l'hébergeait et lui avait demandé pardon jusqu'à en pleurer, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à lui, à Allison et aux autres.

Scott l'avait écouté, en silence, patiemment, la gorge nouée quand il avait finalement pris la parole. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait, il n'avait aucun pardon à donner parce qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Stiles était son frère, celui pour qui il mourrait s'il le fallait, il était sa famille et Scott l'aimait, il lui avait dit. Stiles avait reniflé à cela.

_ As-tu trouvé ton ancre ?, interrogea Antonio en tendant un verre de jus de cactus au plus jeune.

Stiles acquiesça. Son ancre n'avait pas été difficile à trouver en soi, accepter de se la faire tatouer sur la peau un peu plus. Il n'était toujours pas fan de cela et se souvenait encore de son malaise quand il avait accompagné Scott, les tatouages n'étaient pas pour lui mais cela était nécessaire, Antonio avait été clair là-dessus.

Son regard se posa sur le bracelet en cuir qui en en quittait plus son poignet droit. Il l'avait trouvé un jour où il était sorti plus tôt du travail, flânant dans le marché avant de s'arrêter devant une devanture, le regard greffé sur le bijou. Le cuir était souple, noir et doux, portant en son centre un triskèle. Stiles avait sourit, son esprit partant vers Beacon Hills, vers ses amis et vers Derek et sans chercher plus loin, il était rentré dans la boutique pour l'acheter. Il y avait vu une symbolique.

_ Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à terminer ton initiation, sourit le vieil homme.

Stiles offrit un sourire à son mentor, son téléphone se mettant à sonner. Il n'était plus habitué à s'en servir aussi fréquemment qu'avant pourtant lorsque le nom de Scott apparut sur l'écran, le jeune homme s'empressa de répondre avec étonnement. C'était toujours lui qui appelait et non Scott.

_ Stiles, souffla Scott. Stiles j'ai besoin de toi.

L'adolescent s'était figé face aux nouvelles dont l'abreuvait son meilleur ami. Antonio avait pu voir le changement dans le regard du plus jeune. L'inquiétude mais surtout la détermination d'être utile et de protéger et aussi la colère, la noirceur à l'intérieur de l'adolescent ressortant brièvement. Stiles avait promis de les rejoindre à Mexico et Antonio avait compris que son jeune protégé allait le quitter. Il en en lui restait plus qu'à préparer le rituel d'ancrage et Stiles pourrait commencer son apprentissage seul, il avait de solides bases.

**TBC...**


	2. La Lune Noire Partie 1

**Finalement, j'avance plus vite que prévu, alors on va passer à une publication par semaine.**

**En espérant que la réécriture de ce premier épisode (et de la saison) vous intrigue et vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**La lune noire, Partie 1.**

Scott ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre le dossier de son siège avant de tourner la tête vers Lydia. La jeune femme s'était faite incroyablement silencieuse à mesure qu'ils se reprochaient de Mexico et Scott pouvait sentir l'effluve des émotions de son amie. Elles ressemblaient étrangement aux siennes : appréhension et bonheur. Ils allaient revoir Stiles. C'était différent pour Malia et Kira, elles étaient encore nouvelles dans leur groupe mais Lydia était là depuis le début des événements mythiques et même avant quand Stiles avait décrété qu'un jour il épouserait Lydia Martin. Scott l'avait connu toute sa vie ou presque.

Kira avait fini par s'endormir, la tête contre l'épaule de Malia tandis que la jeune coyote avait enfin fini par arrêter de souffler pour se muer dans un silence reposant. Le trajet avait été long et dur, surtout pour la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas rester enfermée aussi longtemps sans possibilité de bouger, Scott lui même commençait à en avoir marre. Se dégourdir les jambes quelques minutes à chaque halte n'était pas ce qu'il appelait se détendre.

Stiles avait promis de les attendre à la gare routière et Scott avait plus que hâte de retrouver son ami. Savoir que le trajet du retour se ferait avec son ami et ses bavardages le soulageait, il n'était pas sûr de supporter un voyage de retour en bus avec les filles. Stiles lui avait manqué tout le long.

Scott ressentit la présence de Stiles avant même qu'ils entrent dans la gare routière. Instinctivement, il avait serré le bras de Lydia, sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées avant de partager un regard complice avec elle. Le jeune homme fut le premier à se lever quand le bus s'immobilisa et le premier à descendre pour se précipiter vers Stiles qui les attendait appuyé contre sa jeep.

Son ami lui offrit un sourire, Scott parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avant de prendre son meilleur ami dans les bras et de le serrer contre lui avec une force qui arracha une légère plainte à l'adolescent. Stiles lui rendit son étreinte aussi puissamment qu'il le pouvait, Scott prenant enfin conscience que son frère était là, avec lui et qu'ensemble plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre, qu'importe ce qui pouvait se passer, Stiles avait toujours été son pilier.

Scott se détacha légèrement de son ami, seulement pour engloutir Lydia dans l'étreinte, la jeune femme les emprisonnant dans ses bras, les serrant contre elle, mi rieuse et mi émue, Stiles se mettant à rire. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre ou même trop chargé en émotions pour un regard extérieur mais cette étreinte à trois, ce sentiment de retrouvailles, ils en avaient besoin autant les uns que les autres.

_ Vous allez finir par me tuer, pouffa Stiles, Lydia et Scott le relâchant sans pour autant s'éloigner. Salut les filles, salua l'adolescent en les voyant en retrait. Allez venez, je vous emmène chez Antonio et vous allez m'expliquer dans quelle galère on est encore.

**(-)**

_ Alors ?, demanda Stiles en s'installant sur une paillasse, Scott à ses côtés.

_ Derek ne répondait pas à mes messages, commença Scott.

_ Derek t'a déjà répondu ?, coupa Stiles avec étonnement.

_ Une fois, juste une fois, répondit Scott. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. C'était différent, j'étais inquiet et... je sais pas comment l'expliquer, je ne pouvais m'ôter de l'esprit que quelque chose n'allait pas alors je suis allé au loft et l'alarme sonnait. Tout avait l'air normal et après j'ai trouvé les douilles.

_ Celles des Calaveras, termina Stiles.

_ Quand j'en ai parlé à Deaton, il m'a dit que c'était une famille de chasseurs à Mexico.

_ Ils sont connus, approuva l'adolescent. Quand Antonio a commencé mon enseignement, il m'a parlé d'eux. Ils sont respectés et dangereux. Alors ils en ont après Derek ?

_ C'est ce qu'on pense avec Lydia.

_ Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

_ Lydia n'est pas sûre qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Elle dit qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Derek.

**(-)**

Antonio déposa une assiette au centre de la table, invitant les convives à se servir. Kira le remercia d'un sourire, Malia s'emparant d'un sandwich. Elle était affamée. Antonio les couva du regard avec affection, il avait toujours considéré les jeunes adultes comme ses enfants, surtout les jeunes avec des dons, ils étaient les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir, sa femme décédant beaucoup trop tôt.

La jeune Lydia l'intriguait, il avait sentit qu'elle était quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas encore à définir ce qu'elle était réellement. S'installant aux côtés de l'adolescente, Lydia lui offrit un sourire, enroulant ses mains autour de sa tasse de thé.

_ Comment va Stiles ?, demanda-t-elle avec une note sérieuse dans la voix.

_ Mieux, répondit Antonio. Il lui reste encore du chemin à faire pour accepter de se pardonner mais il va beaucoup mieux qu'à son arrivée.

_ C'est bien, sourit la jeune femme.

_ Et vous ?, interrogea le vieil homme. Comment allez-vous ? Stiles m'a raconté les événements de Beacon Hills.

_ Pensez-vous que les Calaveras ont pu tuer Derek ?, répliqua Lydia en changeant de sujet.

_ Que vous dit votre instinct ?

_ Que Derek est vivant mais... il y a quelque chose avec l'essence de son âme que je n'explique pas, elle est...différente.

Antonio eut un sourire attendri face à la réponse de l'adolescente, ayant l'impression de revoir son jeune protégé tentant d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait au début de son initiation.

_Peut-être devriez-vous en parler avec le _niño_, il pourrait vous aider à y voir plus clair.

_ Vous lui apprenez à être un druide n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne lui enseigne que les bases, le reste est naturel chez lui. Il a le don, il est fait pour cela.

_ Stiles a toujours été particulier, approuva Lydia.

_ Reposez-vous cette nuit, dans cette demeure, vous êtes tous en sécurité, signala Antonio avant de se lever.

**(-)**

_ Alors ?, demanda Scott. Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu sens le sang et l'encre ?

Stiles eut un sourire amusé, absolument pas étonné que son ami ait sentit son tatouage avant même qu'il ne lui en parle. C'était difficile à expliquer mais Stiles appréhendait quelque peu la réaction de Scott. C'était pour son ami qu'il avait commencé son apprentissage de druide, pour pouvoir l'épauler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ce tatouage représentait tout ce que Stiles n'était pas capable de dire avec des mots.

_ Antonio m'a dit que c'était l'étape finale de mon initiation, expliqua l'adolescent. Avec ce rituel, je suis devenu officiellement un apprenti-druide et il est important pour un druide qui se destine à devenir émissaire de trouver une ancre et de la porter sur sa peau.

_ Un peu comme Derek avec son tatouage ? Il porte l'emblème de sa famille.

_ C'est exact, approuva Stiles. Et je porte le mien.

L'adolescent releva la manche de son poignet gauche, dévoilant le même tatouage que portait Scott sur son bras, l'alpha sursautant de surprise avant de prendre le poignet de son ami entre ses mains, presque avec révérence.

_ C'est mon symbole..., souffla Scott. Celui de ma meute.

_ Celui de notre famille, murmura Stiles. En choisissant ton emblème, j'ai choisi d'être un membre à part entière de la meute et si tu l'acceptes que je devienne ton émissaire. Je serai comme Deaton ou presque. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ J'en pense que je serai très honoré que tu assumes cette fonction officiellement, répondit avec émotion, le loup garou. Tu l'as toujours été pour moi, tu m'as aidé dès l'instant où j'ai été mordu, tu es toujours là dans mon ombre et à mes côtés, tu étais déjà mon émissaire avant même que tu l'envisages.

Stiles passa son bras autour du cou de son ami avec un sourire éclatant, Scott éclatant soudainement de rire.

_ Tu t'es fais tatouer et j'étais pas là pour voir ça, justifia le loup entre deux éclats de rire. Est-ce que tu as tourné de l'œil comme la première fois ?, pouffa Scott, Stiles le frappant à l'épaule.

_ Ça m'a fait mal, s'écria théâtralement l'adolescent augmentant le rire de son ami.

_ Quand ton père va voir ça, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, pouffa Scott avant de se remettre à rire.

**(-)**

Le centre ville était animé et l'air passablement lourd, rendant les peaux moites et l'atmosphère pesante. Les conversations les entouraient, les habitants dialoguant bruyamment tandis que certains tentaient de conclure des affaires.

Stiles se fraya un chemin dans la foule, Lydia se collant à lui pour rester le plus proche, pas franchement rassurée par ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Observant les environs, les deux adolescents tentèrent de trouver un signe qui leur permettrait de savoir qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

_ Ce n'est pas si mauvais, souffla Stiles en poursuivant la conversation.

_ Ce n'est pas la ville, c'est le plan, contra Lydia à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le plan ?

_ Stiles, c'est le plan le plus stupide qu'on ait mis au point. Tu es au courant, non ?, demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'adolescent, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur, approuva Stiles.

_ On va mourir, ironisa Lydia avec une moue sur le visage.

_ Tu dis ça en tant que banshee ?, interrogea l'adolescent en se remettant en marche. Ou parce que tu es pessimiste ?

_ Je dis ça en tant que personne qui ne veut pas mourir, souligna Lydia sous le sourire amusé de Stiles.

_ Ça te dirait d'en rester à la banshee et ne pas parler de mort ?, rit l'adolescent en donnant un coup de coude complice à la jeune femme.

_ Ce plan est stupide et on va mourir, annonça solennellement Lydia, amusée par leur conversation.

_ Merci, sourit Stiles, Lydia enroulant son bras autour de celui de l'adolescent.

_ Au moins, j'aurai vu Mexico une fois dans ma vie, souffla la jeune femme déclenchant le rire de son ami.

_ Promis si on s'en sort, je te ferai visiter.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte gardée par deux hommes qui les fixaient d'un regard mauvais, les rendant nerveux. Ils avaient passé la journée à chercher dans la ville, le club leur permettant de trouver les Calaveras quand Scott leur annonça qu'il avait trouvé l'entrée et qu'il était sur le point de s'infiltrer avec Malia et Kira.

Lydia avait soufflé avant de grommeler que c'était bien la peine de les faire marcher toute la journée si c'était pour que Scott trouve le club en quelques heures. Stiles avait souri, approuvant les paroles de son amie. La journée avait été longue et il devait reconnaître qu'il commençait à fatiguer.

Les hommes leur bloquèrent l'accès, Stiles échangeant un regard avec Lydia avant de montrer une carte devant lui. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une scène d'un film à la télé, digne d'un film d'espion ou de la mafia. Voyant que les hommes ne bronchèrent pas, Stiles retint un soupir de frustration avant de montrer la carte à la caméra qui les observaient.

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément, les hommes s'effaçant pour leur permettre d'entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Lydia lui lança un regard, Stiles la rapprochant de lui avant de poursuivre leur route. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre qu'ils venaient volontairement d'entrer dans un possible piège et qu'ils allaient mourir.

La porte devant eux ressemblait étrangement à un piège, Stiles fermant les yeux avant de concentrer son attention sur ce qui les entourait. La présence de Scott se fit ressentir immédiatement, le rassurant. Au moins, leurs amis avaient pu entrer et se tenaient prêt dans l'ombre.

Prenant la main de Lydia dans la sienne, Stiles les mena jusqu'au bar, pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ni même à qui s'adresser. C'était toujours plus simple dans les films et malheureusement la réalité en était toute autre.

Le barman déposa deux verres de tequila devant eux, avant de s 'éloigner, forçant le jeune homme à sortir son porte-feuille avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule et sur Lydia.

_ Dans le bâtiment, souffla l'homme. Beaucoup d'ados américains ne passent pas la porte et refusent un verre.

_ On n'est pas là pour boire, répliqua Lydia avec dédain, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Stiles, son amie venait de revêtir son masque de femme hautaine.

Sortant la main de sa poche, la jeune femme laissa tomber la douille dans le verre avant de sourire avec arrogance en se tournant vers l'homme.

_ Mais pour négocier, cingla l'adolescente, l'homme l'observant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait une scène de film mais Stiles reconnut avec admiration que Lydia savait se montrer impertinente et parfaitement badass quand l'occasion se présentait.

**TBC...**


	3. La Lune Noire Partie 2

**La lune noire, Partie 2.**

L'homme les guida à travers les couloirs, en silence, les enfonçant profondément dans le club avant de finalement monter des escaliers, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Frappant deux coups consécutifs, il ouvrit la porte avant de leur faire signe d'entrer, une femme les observant avec attention avant de leur désigner les chaises face au bureau.

_ Prenez place, les invita-t-elle, avec un accent.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent, en silence, la musique du club résonnant autour d'eux. La femme les observa, intensément, Lydia détournant les yeux alors que Stiles se contentait de garder le contact visuel, analysant celle qu'il avait identifié comme la chef des Calaveras.

Il avait laissé son aura s'étendre dans la pièce quand ils étaient entrés, voulant connaître l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient et surtout à qui il avait à faire. La femme était humaine mais elle dégageait une essence de danger et d'autre chose. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et Stiles n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_ Severo déteste cette musique, annonça avec naturel la femme. Moi ? J'ai toujours aimé la musique des jeunes, poursuivit-elle en s'occupant les mains, les ignorant royalement. Surtout ce style... Elle dégage une énergie sauvage.

_ On est là pour Derek Hale, la coupa Lydia, Stiles préférant rester en retrait pour le moment.

_ Vraiment ?, interrogea la femme.

_ Vous le détenez.

La femme garda le silence, Stiles étendant ses sens à la salle, cherchant la présence rassurante de Scott mais aussi celle plus survoltée de Malia. Il avait du mal à sentir Kira mais l'adolescent n'était pas inquiet. Le dénommé Severo restait en retrait en les observant et Stiles pouvait sentir qu'il était...agacé sans réellement savoir si c'était dû à leur présence ou à leur conversation.

_ Il paraît qu'on peut vous acheter, annonça Lydia.

Stiles n'avait pas besoin de regarder son amie pour savoir que c'était à lui de passer à l'action. Sortant l'argent de ses poches, le jeune homme forma de petites piles avec les liasses.

_ Voici 50 000$ pour Derek, poursuivit-il, Lydia se contentant de croiser les bras sur le bureau.

_ Où de jeunes gens comme vous peuvent-ils trouver autant d'argent ?, questionna la femme.

Stiles se contenta de lui offrir un sourire, avant de se laisser aller dans son siège.

_ La mafia japonaise ?, demanda-t-elle, avant que le bruit d'armes à feu se chargeant ne fasse sursauter Lydia qui lui agrippa le bras. Ce n'est pas malin de venir seuls, sourit la chef en posant ses bras sur le bureau, les observant avec arrogance.

_ Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on est seuls ?, répliqua Stiles avec aplomb en la défiant.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, un air de surprise passa sur le visage de la femme, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. La femme était peut-être une chasseuse reconnue, elle avait commis l'erreur de les sous-estimer.

_ Vous avez amené un loup chez moi ?, souffla-t-elle avec colère en se levant.

_ On a amené un Alpha, répondit fermement Stiles, Lydia souriant face au charisme de son ami.

_ Trouvez-les, ordonna-t-elle.

Se détournant des adolescents, la femme alla se poster vers la fenêtre, surplombant ainsi la salle où la foule se déchaînait au rythme de la musique.

_ Mes amis, vous ne devez pas savoir à quel point vous tombez mal, les renseigna-t-elle. Savez-vous ce qu'est la lune noire ?

_ C'est la partie de la phase lunaire où la lune est la moins visible dans le ciel, répondit Lydia.

_ Mais savez-vous ce que cela signifie ?, interrogea-t-elle.

Stiles fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude de la chef, attentif et sur ses gardes.

_ Certains disent que c'est un moment de réflexion, répondit Lydia. Ou de deuil , termina la jeune femme d'une voix étrangement éteinte, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de la Calaveras.

_ De deuil et de perte mi hija, confirma la femme. Je me demande pourquoi, alors que tes amis et toi avez subi tant de pertes, vous risqueriez de nouveau votre vie pour quelqu'un comme Derek Hale.

_ On n'aime pas perdre, répliqua Stiles d'une voix froide.

La femme lui offrit un sourire, l'observant avec amusement, Stiles se contentant de rester impassible.

_ Vous me semblez bien confiant, Mr Stilinski.

Si Stiles parut surpris qu'elle connaisse son identité, il n'en montra aucun signe, augmentant le sourire de la chef.

_ Et vous bien présomptueuse, répondit tout de même l'adolescent. Vous avez l'air de bien nous connaître, vous savez donc quel lien nous unis tous.

_ Si votre alpha souhaite traiter avec moi, pourquoi m'enverrait-il une banshee et... un adolescent des plus banals ?

Stiles garda le silence, tandis que la radio se mit à grésiller, les hommes de main annonçant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé les loups-garous.

_ Stiles, résonna la voix de Scott dans une radio. Enlève 10 de la table.

Le jeune homme retira une des liasses, la chef le toisant avec arrogance.

_ J'ai toute autorité à négocier avec vous, annonça Stiles.

_ Peut-être devriez-vous accepter l'offre, souffla Lydia avec confiance.

_ Je vois, répondit la Calaveras. Et bien que je serai tentée de suivre l'avertissement d'une banshee, je vais devoir refuser. Vous n'êtes que des enfants qui jouent à un jeu d'adulte. Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que vous pourriez avoir le dessus sur moi ou ma famille.

_ Rendez-nous Derek, répondit Stiles. Vous ne le voulez pas de toute façon. Vous n'avez pas vu à quel point il est déprimant ? Aucun sens de l'humour, aucune conversation. Prenez l'argent, c'est un service qu'on vous rend. Vous ne pourriez pas supporter Derek, nous on en a l'habitude, mais vous...ne vous infligez pas cela.

_ Severo, appela la chef à travers une radio. Montre leur comment les Calaveras négocient.

Lydia fut soudainement tirée de sa chaise, Stiles se relevant brusquement prêt à répliquer avant qu'une arme ne s'interpose entre la jeune femme et lui.

_ Vous auriez vraiment mieux fait d'oublier Derek Hale, annonça gravement la Calaveras tandis qu'un homme l'assommait, Lydia hurlant son prénom.

**(-)**

Une main fraîche se déposa sur son front, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux, Stiles grimaçant en sentant une douleur à l'endroit où l'arme à feu l'avait assommé. Malia se tenait à ses côtés, massant ses cheveux presque tendrement, Stiles ressentant une étrange émotion envers la jeune femme. C'était avec elle que l'adolescent avait découvert le plaisir des chairs, avec la jeune femme qu'il avait vécu sa première fois, Malia malgré les événements restait importante pour l'humain.

Il n'avait pas cherché à garder contact, pourtant forcé de constater que la jeune femme lui avait manqué. Elle avait une vision atypique du monde et une façon bien à elle de s'exprimer qui avait toujours plu à Stiles.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda l'adolescente.

_ Et toi ?, demanda Stiles en se redressant.

_ Je vais bien, rassura Malia en s'installant aux côtés de Stiles. Kira et Scott sont toujours dans les vapes.

_ Où est Lydia ?, demanda soudainement Stiles en constatant que son amie n'était pas présente.

_ Avec eux, elle se débattait quand ils t'ont jeté dans la pièce ne cessant de crier ton prénom et après j'ai dû perdre connaissance aussi.

Stiles ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément, se plongeant totalement en lui-même avant d'étendre son esprit. Scott fut le premier qu'il ressentit. Son ami était toujours inconscient mais en bonne santé. Le cœur de Scott l'apaisait, son ami avait toujours été une force de la nature, quelqu'un de fort. Kira était en train de se réveiller, Stiles ne s'attardant pas sur elle pour rechercher la présence de Lydia. L'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à la jeune femme le plongeait dans une profonde détresse. Il n'avait jamais supporté qu'on s'en prenne à son amie. Lydia était aussi forte que fragile et Stiles ne savait que trop bien combien l'expérience avec le nogitsune avait ébranlé la confiance que la jeune femme avait commencé à avoir en son don.

Le jeune homme pouvait entendre la conversation des deux femmes, les ignorant totalement pour chercher Lydia, la peur lui nouant l'estomac.

_ Scott, souffla Stiles en sentant son ami se réveiller. Ils ont Lydia, murmura Stiles en rouvrant les yeux, ses iris brillant de vert.

Scott fut sur à ses côtés en quelques secondes, ne prêtant attention ni à Kira et Malia, se focalisant seulement sur Stiles. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le regard puissant du druide sommeillant en son ami et cela l'impressionnait.

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils lui veulent ?, demanda Scott, les filles venant les encadrer.

_ Je ne sais pas.

**(-)**

_ Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les banshee, avoua la Calaveras en leur servant une tasse de thé.

_ On est deux alors, souffla Lydia. Puisque je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience non plus, avoua la jeune femme avec une pointe d'énervement, elle se sentait impuissante.

_ Je pense que tu sous-estimes tes capacités, Lydia, répondit la femme avec presque de la tendresse dans la voix.

_ Croyez-moi, répliqua la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans celui de la mexicaine. Vous aurez plus de chance au tarot.

_ C'est ce que nous verrons, sourit la chef en buvant une gorgée de thé. Dis-moi, lequel de ces hommes est sur le point de mourir ?

Lydia tourna la tête vers les deux hommes, un sentiment d'angoisse la saisissant. L'air se chargeait progressivement de cette odeur lourde de cendres qu'elle avait appris à identifier comme l'odeur de la mort. Un homme allait mourir mais la jeune femme était bien incapable de dire lequel des deux était le condamné et elle ne le souhaitait pas. Être annonciatrice de la mort n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait, elle se sentait...impuissante.

**(-)**

Scott essaya d'ouvrir la porte, grimaçant sous l'effort, Stiles retenant sa respiration avant que son ami n'abandonne avec un soupir de frustration. L'attention de l'alpha se posa sur le mur à ses côtés, des marques de griffes bien visibles dans la profondeur de la porcelaine. Cette cellule avait été prévue pour retenir des loups, ils n'avaient que peu de chance de s'en sortir.

_ Stiles, tu peux faire quelque chose?, demanda Scott sans se retourner.

_ Non, répondit l'intéressé. Je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade et il y a une possibilité que je n'atteigne jamais ce degré de pouvoir.

_ On élimine tout ce qui se trouve sur notre chemin et on s'enfuit, proposa Malia. Si on s'y met tous, cela peut fonctionner.

_ Et pour Lydia ?, demanda Kira en se tournant vers son amie.

_ Quoi Lydia ?, s'étonna la coyote.

_ On ne part pas sans elle, gronda Scott en s'éloignant du mur. On est venu ici ensemble, on sortira d'ici ensemble.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce qu'on ne laisse personne derrière, répondit Stiles en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. Les règles du royaume sauvage ne s'appliquent pas aux amis, expliqua l'adolescent avec patience.

_ Tu es mon ami alors ?, demanda dans un murmure Malia, Stiles lui serrant la main pour confirmer que oui, il était son ami.

_ C'est ce que tu ferais en tant que coyote ?, interrogea Kira curieuse. La laisser pour morte ?

_ Si elle est blessée et faible, oui, affirma Malia, son côté animal ressortant. Si la chasse avait été mauvaise cette année, je la mangerais et ensuite je partirai.

_ On a encore des progrès à faire, sourit Stiles en lançant un regard à Malia.

_ Les gars, on est pas morts encore, crut bon de rappeler Scott. Et cela signifie que Araya veut quelque chose.

_ Comment tu connais le nom de la Calaveras ?, s'étonna Stiles.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, Stiles lui faisant une grimace face à ce comportement. Sa question était légitime après tout.

_ Mais si les Calaveras ignorent où se trouve Derek, cela veut dire qu'ils ne l'ont pas enlevé, annonça Kira.

_ Il aurait simulé son départ ?, demanda Stiles en se tournant vers Scott.

_ Non, assura catégoriquement Scott. Cela veut dire que quelqu'un d'autre le détient.

_ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?, intervint Malia.

_ Je le sens, répondit Scott. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avant d'aller au loft, Derek n'est pas parti, pas de son propre chef.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, pensif face aux paroles de son ami. Scott parlait de son ressenti, d'une connexion qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir avec Derek. Scott parlait en tant qu'alpha, Stiles en était persuadé, son ami avait intégré Derek à sa meute sans en avoir conscience.

_ Est-ce que tu ressens toujours la même chose depuis que tu es au Mexique ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Peut-être que tu devrais l'appeler, suggéra Stiles. Peut-être que Derek pourrait entendre ton appel et te répondre, comme au début, tu te souviens quand...

_ Kate l'avait enlevé, termina Scott. Si cette cellule a été conçue pour retenir un loup, mon cri ne passera pas.

_ Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Scott inspira profondément, ses yeux luisant de la couleur rouge caractéristique d'un alpha avant qu'il ne pousse un profond hurlement, les yeux de Malia se teintant de bleu face à l'appel.

**(-)**

_ Comment cela fonctionne ?, demanda Araya. Tu dois les toucher ?, poursuivit-elle en pelant une orange. Peut-être que je dois te donner quelque chose qu'ils possèdent ? Ou c'est juste un sentiment ?, termina-t-elle en déposant son couteau sur la table.

Lydia ne pouvait détacher son regard des hommes, sentant sa respiration s'emballer progressivement.

_ Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas, répondit l'adolescente en ancrant son regard à celui de la femme.

_ A quelle proximité de la mort doivent-ils être ?

La femme fit claquer son ongle contre la lame du couteau, le son résonnant dans les oreilles et l'esprit de Lydia, la jeune femme se tournant une nouvelle fois vers les hommes. L'adolescente prit conscience que l'homme qui se tournait vers elle allait mourir, la lame se plantant dans son cœur quelques secondes plus tard, Lydia poussant un cri avant de se lever de sa chaise en reculant.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?, souffla Lydia entre deux inspirations.

_ Parce qu'il le méritait.

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Je veux des informations sur Scott McCall, répondit Araya. Je veux savoir quel sorte d'Alpha il est vraiment.

**TBC...**


	4. La Lune Noire Partie 3

**La lune noire, Partie 3**

Scott secoua la tête avec déception, Stiles poussant un soupir irrité. Derek aurait dû être capable d'entendre l'appel de Scott. Il faisait partie de la meute, l'adolescent en était persuadé. Les méthodes de l'ancien alpha étaient peut-être rudes mais il avait toujours épaulé et guidé Scott quand Stiles ne pouvait pas le faire. Il était celui qui veillait dans l'ombre. Derek était pour Scott ce qu'Antonio était pour lui : un mentor.

L'appel de Scott aurait dû passer ou dans une moindre mesure les renseigner sur l'état de Derek et Stiles commençait vraiment à envisager le pire.

Soudainement la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, plusieurs hommes entrant avant même qu'ils ne puissent esquiver le moindre mouvement, assommant Scott à coups de taser, provoquant la colère de l'adolescent. Kira fut tirée hors de la cellule, Stiles se précipitant sur la porte en tapant dessus de toutes ses forces, proférant des menaces, ne cessant d'appeler Scott.

_ Scott est fort, le rassura Malia.

_ Je sais, répondit Stiles en se laissant tomber au sol.

_ Il est fort, répéta la jeune femme, presque comme un mantra.

Stiles tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, prenant conscience de l'attachement de la coyote pour son ami. Scott lui avait dit qu'il apprenait à Malia à se contrôler, à contrôler ses transformations, il était en quelque sorte son mentor à elle aussi.

_ Je vais trouver une solution, Malia, promit Stiles. Mais il va falloir que tu m'aides.

_ Je déteste être enfermée, répondit avec force la jeune femme.

**(-)**

Scott se retrouva enchaîné à une chaise en métal, l'esprit et le corps encore endolori par les nombreuses décharges électriques dont il venait d'être victime. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que leur plan tourne mal ? Lydia avait été la première à stipuler que le plan _craignait_, Stiles l'avait autant approuvé que rejeté, Scott avait certifié que tout irait bien et maintenant, il se retrouvait enchaîné et sur le point d'être torturé une nouvelle fois.

Il fallait vraiment que Derek soit important pour qu'il prenne autant de risques, pour qu'ils prennent tous autant de risques. Scott avait compris ce que Stiles lui avait suggéré à demi-mots, l'appel de l'alpha à un de ses membres, l'appel de Scott à Derek, l'appel du chef de meute...

L'Alpha releva la tête en entendant des battements de cœur rapide et le parfum si caractéristique de Lydia. La jeune femme était maintenue par deux hommes, posant sur lui un regard de peur.

_ Laissez-la partir, ordonna Scott. Vous m'avez. Laissez les autres partir.

Lydia fut brutalement assise sur la chaise à ses côtés et rapidement enchaînée à son tour. Kira apparaissant à son tour. Scott sentit la colère mais aussi l'inquiétude s'emparer de lui. Il était capable d'encaisser la douleur, les coups et tout ce que les Calaveras avaient projeté de faire mais il lui était inconcevable qu'on s'en prenne à ses amies. Elles n'y étaient pour rien et n'avaient pas sa capacité d'autoguérison.

_ Voilà ce qui va se passer, annonça Severo. Celle-ci est immunisée contre l'électricité. Donc elle va tourner le cadran pour l'Alpha. Si elle refuse, je m'occuperai de la banshee.

_ C'est un jeu pour vous, demanda Scott en se tournant vers Araya.

_ C'est un test, petit loup, répondit la chef. Voyons si tu le réussis. Nous allons vous poser quelques questions , si tu réponds, personne ne sera blessé, si tu ne réponds pas, on tourne le cadran.

Scott posa un regard dur sur la chef, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas peur d'elle avant de se tourner vers Kira. Son visage s'adoucit presque immédiatement et le calme le gagna complètement.

_ Fais ce qu'ils disent, ok ?, ordonna Scott d'une voix douce. Peu importe ce qu'ils veulent. Je peux le supporter.

Kira acquiesça, au bord des lèvres, Araya ramenant la conversation à elle.

_ On ne sait pas où est Derek, annonça-t-elle. Nous voulons aussi le trouver. Tu sais qui l'a enlevé.

_ Quoi ?, s'étonna l'adolescent. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

_ Cela ne ressemble pas à une réponse pour moi, souffla Araya.

_ Nous ne savons pas, intervint Lydia. Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous soyons venus ici si nous savions où se trouve Derek ?

_ Kira, répondit la femme. Tourne le cadran. Ou devrions-nous tourner celui de Lydia ?, interpella Araya d'une voix dure.

_ Non !, cria Scott. Non ! Fais le Kira, ordonna le loup garou. Fais le.

_ Commençons à un.

L'électricité commença à parcourir son corps, les éclairs se reflétant sur la chaise que Scott se mit à serrer avec force. La douleur était indescriptible pourtant il se refusait à céder, préférant être blessé lui-même plutôt que Lydia.

**(-)**

Stiles faisait les cents pas dans la cellule, énervé et inquiet, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer totalement. Il devait trouver une solution, un plan B, quelque chose qui leur permettrait de se sortir de ce piège ensemble et vivant.

_ Tu les entends ?, demanda l'adolescent. Tu entends Scott ?

Malia secoua la tête avant de fermer les yeux, ressentant l'urgence de son ami. Inspirant profondément, la coyote essaya de capter les sons les entourant seulement pour se retrouver submergée par les bruits parasites qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrer.

_ Est-ce que tu entends Kira ? Lydia ? Est-ce qu'elles parlent ? Que disent-elles ?, la pressa le jeune homme encore inconscient du trouble de la coyote.

_ Je ne peux pas...je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je...

Stiles se tourna vers Malia en ressentant son trouble, l'observant avec attention, se concentrant sur elle.

_ Il y a trop de bruits, souffla la jeune femme. Et de voix.

Malia était clairement en train de paniquer et de s'énerver, se rendant coupable de ne pas réussir à répondre à ses questions. S'agenouillant devant la jeune femme, Stiles lui prit les mains, caressant la peau avec réconfort.

_ C'est bon, ça va, la rassura-t-il. Respire Malia. Respire avec moi, ok ?

Stiles inspira profondément, forçant Malia à calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. La jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir respirer calmement, Stiles lui offrant un sourire réconfortant.

_ Tu as déjà dû le faire avec Scott, souffla l'adolescent. Tu te souviens ?

_ J'essaye, répondit Malia.

_ C'est bon, la rassura Stiles. Tu dois juste te concentrer sur quelque chose et vider ton esprit. Prends ton temps, ne te force pas, ça doit venir de toi-même.

Malia ferma les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

_ Ok, répliqua Stiles. Mes yeux, concentre-toi sur mes yeux, ordonna l'apprenti-druide, Malia plongeant son regard dans le sien. Très bien, l'encouragea Stiles. Concentre-toi sur le son de ma voix. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te concentrer sur rien d'autre que moi et le reste viendra de lui-même. Concentre-toi.

Malia se rapprocha de Stiles avant de s'emparer des lèvres de l'adolescent, Stiles se figeant de surprise. Malia l'embrassait. Avec tendresse et ardeur, moins timide et soumise que lors de leurs premiers baisers. La jeune femme finit par se détacher de lui, ses yeux brillant de bleu.

_ Elle lui demande qui a Derek, souffla Malia. Cette femme semble persuadée que Scott sait qui a Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête, préférant oublier pour l'instant le baiser pour se concentrer sur ce que la coyote lui apprenait. Pourquoi la Calaveras pensait que Scott connaissait le kidnappeur de Derek ?

_ Quelqu'un qui en voudrait personnellement aux Hale, poursuivit Malia avec concentration. Elle dit que Scott n'a pas encore compris. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Stiles se mura dans le silence, réfléchissant aux paroles de Malia, repensant à ces dernières années depuis que Scott avait été mordu et que Derek était entré dans leurs vies. Les _Argent_, pensa presque immédiatement l'adolescent, les Argent en avaient toujours eu après Derek, pas tous mais presque. Mais qui ? Chris avait fini par devenir leur allié, Allison était morte par sa faute, Gerard était quelque part et Kate était morte, Peter l'avait tué, non ?

_ Une transformation, souffla Malia. Par une griffure...

L'image de Kate, la gorge tranchée s'interposa dans son esprit, lui arrachant un désagréable frisson. Kate avait-elle été transformée par Peter ?

Une inspiration brusque de Malia le força à poser son regard sur la jeune femme.

_ Ils sont en train de le tuer..., murmura la coyote, les yeux brillants. Scott, ils sont en train de le tuer... Stiles...

L'adolescent serra les points, son esprit se tournant vers Scott. Une désagréable surcharge d'électricité le fit frissonner. Il avait la réponse, il pouvait faire arrêter la torture de son ami ! Se concentrant uniquement sur l'alpha, Stiles ressentit sa douleur, l'entendant hurler de douleur.

Concentrant ses souvenirs, l'adolescent laissa la magie s'emparer de lui, Malia se reculant légèrement en voyant les pupilles de Stiles se mettre à briller. L'aura du jeune homme la perturbait, un profond sentiment de sécurité et de danger s'empara d'elle.

Scott poussa un profond grognement qu'elle ressentit au fond d'elle, les pupilles de l'adolescent virant probablement au rouge tandis que des souvenirs et des réflexions s'emparaient de lui, lui montrant très clairement la réponse. Il se revoyait au match de la crosse entendre Kate demander si on pouvait être transformé par une griffure et Chris lui répondre que si elle était suffisamment profonde c'était possible. Il se revoyait en parler à Stiles, ce soir-là dans la chambre de son ami.

_ Kate..., souffla Malia, ramenant Stiles à la réalité. Scott dit que c'est Kate.

Stiles acquiesça, en s'allongeant sur le sol soudainement fatigué.

_ Qui est Kate ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Une chasseuse, souffla Stiles, essoufflé. Une Argent.

**(-)**

Scott fut déposé sur le sol, Stiles se précipitant à ses côtés pour l'aider à se redresser. Le loup garou poussa un gémissement, le visage marqué par la douleur et la fatigue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lydia et Kira furent poussées dans la cellule.

_ Comment tu te sens ?, souffla Stiles.

_ C'était toi ?, demanda Scott avec lenteur. Dans ma tête, c'était toi ?

_ Je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à t'atteindre, confirma l'apprenti-druide. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je devais te transmettre la réponse, je ne pensais qu'à ça.

_ Je t'ai senti, c'était bizarre et puis les souvenirs sont arrivés.

_ Alors Kate est un loup garou, souffla Stiles. C'était déjà une vraie psychopathe en étant humaine mais alors là...

_ Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous relâcher, annonça Lydia. Ça va toi ?, demanda-t-elle en serrant l'épaule de Scott.

Le loup acquiesça, la jeune femme tournant son regard vers Stiles pour avoir une confirmation. L'adolescent la rassura, Lydia relâchant son ami avant d'aller s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce.

**(-)**

_ J'ai envoyé quatre hommes vers là où Kate a été aperçue en dernier, leur annonça Araya en les conduisant vers la sortie. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'est revenu. Voyons si vous pouvez faire mieux Scott McCall.

_ Vous auriez juste pu me dire qu'elle était vivante, pesta le loup en regardant ses amis rejoindre la jeep, Stiles restant à ses côtés.

_ Tu ne m'aurais pas cru, répondit Araya en les observant attentivement. Maintenant je sais quel genre d'Alpha tu es et qui se trouve à tes côtés. Et quand tu auras passé la prochain étape.

_ Quelle étape ?, demanda Stiles.

_ Celle où votre chef mordra un innocent, quand il créera son premier bêta alors à ce moment-là, je pourrai traverser la frontière et en finir avec vous.

_ Vous savez que je ne vous laisserai pas faire, prévint Stiles.

_ Nous verrons Mr Stilinski, nous verrons.

La Calaveras les abandonna, les deux garçons échangeant un regard avant que Stiles ne se mette à sourire.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas vraiment compris à qui elle avait affaire, pouffa l'adolescent.

_ Tu crois que je le ferais ?, demanda Scott. Mordre quelqu'un ?

_ Je pense que tu ne le feras que si tu n'as pas d'autres alternatives, le rassura Stiles. Évite juste de planter tes crocs sur moi, rit le jeune homme avant de tapoter l'épaule de son ami. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un druide hyperactif loup garou soit génial.

_ Apprenti-druide, se moqua Scott.

Stiles lui tira la langue tandis que les filles les attendaient, Scott leur signalant qu'un guide allait les conduire là où Kate pouvait peut-être se trouver.

**TBC...**


	5. La Lune Noire Partie 4

**La lune noire, Partie 4**

Scott n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'il était monté dans la jeep. Stiles n'avait rien dit, suivant Braeden, tout aussi silencieusement. Kira et Malia échangèrent un regard, la chinoise observant brièvement Lydia avant de secouer la tête. Il régnait dans la voiture un malaise oppressant.

Depuis que Scott avait prononcé le prénom de Kate, ils agissaient tous comme si le ciel venait de leur tomber sur la tête. Qui que soit cette femme, elle venait de plonger les trois adolescents dans un mutisme teinté d'angoisse déstabilisant.

Si Kira prit le parti de rester silencieuse, Malia soupira bruyamment avant de se rapprocher de l'avant, sa tête apparaissant entre Scott et Stiles.

_ Ok, je demande, qui est Kate Argent ?

_ J'aimerai savoir aussi, intervient Kira.

_ Nous étions à ses funérailles, répondit Stiles en observant Scott du coin de l'œil. Donc j'aimerai savoir comment elle est sortie d'un cercueil enterré six pieds sous terre.

_ Elle n'y a jamais été, souffla Scott en croisant le regard de Stiles.

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois dans la voiture. Lydia détacha son regard de la route, se rapprochant à son tour de l'avant. Kate Argent était comme un lien entre eux. Elle était celle qui avait détruit la famille Hale, celle qui avait rendu fou Peter, celle qui était indirectement responsable du sort que l'ancien alpha fou lui avait réservé.

_ C'était la tante d'Allison, dévoila la jeune femme, sa main se glissant sur l'épaule de Stiles. Une vraie sociopathe.

D'angoissant le silence passa à gênant, Kira se renfonçant dans son siège, Scott ferma les yeux à la mention d'Allison. Le sujet était encore douloureux pour lui mais aussi pour Lydia et Stiles. Il avait perdu son premier amour, la jeune femme sa meilleure amie et Stiles...Stiles ne se remettrait probablement jamais de la mort de la chasseuse.

_ Tu n'as pas à en parler maintenant si tu ne le veux pas, souffla Kira. Je comprendrais.

_ Si, il le doit, contra Malia, indifférente au trouble présent dans la voiture.

_ Elle a raison, approuva Scott. Vous devriez savoir, vous avez besoin de savoir.

Son regard croisa celui de Lydia et Stiles, les deux adolescents acquiesçant avant que Stiles n'inspire profondément, un air grave sur le visage.

_ Kate est celle qui a allumé le feu qui a tué la plupart de la famille de Derek, dévoila Stiles.

_ Certains ont survécu, enchaîna Scott. Comme Cora ou Peter.

_ Un Peter très en colère, souffla Lydia en serrant l'épaule de Stiles.

_ C'est lui qui m'a mordu et transformé.

_ Et celui qui a finalement attrapé et tué Kate, compléta la jeune femme.

_ Et on a vu son enterrement, termina Stiles.

_ Non, protesta Scott. On a vu un cercueil, tu te souviens ?

Stiles acquiesça, attentif à ce que Scott allait leur dévoiler. La Calaveras avait voulu s'entretenir quelques minutes avec son ami, seule. Stiles avait protesté, refusant de la laisser seule avec Scott mais la chef n'avait rien voulu savoir. C'était une conversation entre chefs, avait-elle soufflée moqueuse en observant sa réaction. Cette femme l'horripilait profondément.

_ Elle n'était pas dedans, annonça Scott. Les Calaveras ont appris que Kate avait été tuée par les griffes d'un Alpha. Ils voulaient s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte. Seulement son corps guérissait et on se rapprochait de la pleine lune. Elle était vivante, alors ils ont échangé les corps. Si un chasseur est mordu, il doit prendre sa propre vie avant qu'il ne se transforme. Pour les Calaveras, le code est comme la loi. Il en va de leur responsabilité de le respecter et de le faire appliquer.

_ Elle a eu raison, coupa Malia. Je ne l'aurai pas fait non plus.

_ Tu tuerais une douzaine de personnes pour t'échapper ?, demanda Scott plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

_ Alors est-ce que Kate est un loup-garou maintenant ?, demanda Kira.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit l'alpha. Il existe un proverbe qui dit _'parfois la forme que tu prends reflète la personne que tu es'._

_ Quelle forme prends une salope sociopathe ?, cracha Lydia avec dégoût.

Soudain la voiture fit une embardée, Stiles déviant de sa trajectoire avant de rétablir le véhicule, la jeep s'arrêtant au milieu de la route. Braeden fit demi-tour avant de revenir dans leur direction. La mercenaire stoppa sa moto avant d'en descendre, retirant son casque avec mécontentement.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?, attaqua-t-elle directement, les garçons l'ignorant pour se précipiter sur le moteur de la voiture.

_ Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'on a heurté quelque chose, répondit Stiles.

Un malaise s'empara du jeune homme le faisant légèrement frissonner. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Le vent, les plantes, le sable, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'essence de ces éléments, quelque chose perturbait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, quelque chose qui troublait son énergie spirituelle. Soudainement ce désert devenait un danger mortel, comme un pièce sans paroi qui se refermait autour d'eux.

_ Scott, on doit aller là-bas avant la nuit, sinon c'est trop dangereux, pressa la jeune femme.

_ Vas-y, ordonna Stiles.

_ Pas sans toi, protesta Scott. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver dans cette église et j'aurai bien besoin que quelqu'un surveille mes arrières.

_ Tu as Braeden, rassura l'adolescent.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil, contra Scott.

_ Il faut que quelqu'un trouve Derek. On trouvera une solution, je trouverai une solution. Vas-y et je te rejoins.

_ Tu es sûr ?, demanda Scott.

_ Pars, souffla Stiles.

Scott acquiesça, pas vraiment rassuré d'abandonner ses amis, seulement Stiles semblait déterminé à rester pour réparer, il avait cette lueur dans le regard qui lui disait que quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait en sorte que rien de mauvais ne se passe dans ce désert.

Il ne connaissait pas les capacités de son ami, il était totalement ignorant de ce que Deaton pouvait faire aussi, il avait toujours vu son patron comme une source d'information et Stiles l'était aussi, pourtant son ami était entré dans sa tête. Quand tout serait terminé, quand ils seraient de retour à Beacon Hills, dans la chambre de son frère avec un jeu vidéo alors Scott interrogerait son ami. Il avait besoin de savoir.

_ Scott, le rattrapa Kira. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire à part, sois prudent. Et je sais que _'sois prudent_' semble un peu nul. Et je suis sûre qu'à la seconde où tu seras parti je trouverai bien mieux mais je...

_ Sois prudent, ça me va, sourit Scott, attendri.

Kira le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle avec force. L'adolescent lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait besoin de se confier sur sa relation avec la kitsune, il avait besoin d'en parler avec son meilleur ami.

_ Scott, le soleil se couche, informa Braeden.

_ Je dois y aller, souffla l'alpha en renforçant son étreinte.

La moto s'élança, Kira les regardant s'éloigner tandis que Malia se baissait à la hauteur de la roue. Une odeur bizarre semblait les envelopper.

_ Stiles, appela la coyote. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait heurté quelque chose, souffla Malia en tirant sur la roue. Je crois que quelque chose nous a heurté, annonça-t-elle en montrant le croc ou la griffe logée dans la voiture.

Prenant le croc des mains de la jeune femme, l'adolescent l'étudia avant de se figer, laissant tomber l'os au sol. Interloquée, Malia le ramassa, Lydia venant se stopper aux côtés de l'apprenti-druide.

_ Stiles ?, appela Lydia en posant une main sur le bras de l'adolescent. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Stiles l'ignora, soufflant en sentant son énergie spirituelle s'affoler, le faisant presque souffrir. Reprenant le croc des mains de Malia, l'adolescent prit sur lui avant d'étudier l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains. Il avait déjà vu ça quelque part dans un livre, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir mais il connaissait l'identité du propriétaire de ce croc. Un prédateur dangereux.

_ Il faut qu'on rejoigne Scott le plus rapidement possible, souffla le jeune homme avant de reporter son attention sur le moteur de sa voiture.

**(-)**

_ L'église.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Scott.

_ Un tremblement de terre. Ça a détruit la ville.

_ Alors pourquoi l'église est-elle toujours debout ?

_ Les locaux pensent que c'est à cause de ce qui se trouve en dessous, là où nous allons.

_ Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a en dessous ?

_ Les ruines d'un temple aztèque.

Scott eut un soupir de lassitude, le regard toujours rivé sur l'église. Stiles serait comme un fou quand il apprendrait ce qui se trouvait sous l'église. Il était persuadé que son ami aurait été capable de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur les aztèques en quelques minutes.

_ Il appartenait à un peuple appelé nagual, poursuivit Braeden.

_ Des métamorphes ?, s'étonna le loup-garou.

_ Des jaguars-garous, confirma la jeune femme.

_ Donc Derek et Kate sont quelque part là-dedans ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'étais encore jamais allée aussi loin avant.

**(-)**

Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, rendant la luminosité de plus en plus précaire et l'air plus frais. Stiles n'avait plus prononcé une seule parole, Kira s'était assise dans la voiture et Malia faisait les cent pas, attentive à ce qui les entourait.

_ Peut-être devrions-nous marcher, proposa Lydia dans un soupir.

Cela eut le mérite de faire réagir le jeune homme, l'adolescente retenant un sourire amusé en entendant le cri de protestation.

_ Jamais je n'abandonnerai cette jeep, grommela Stiles, la lampe torche coincée dans la bouche. Tu m'as compris ?, s'écria l'adolescent. Jamais, jamais ! Ne l'écoute pas mon bébé, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, murmura le jeune homme à la voiture, Lydia levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Vraiment Stiles ? Bébé ?, se moqua l'adolescente.

Stiles lui fit la moue, Lydia se contentant de le regarder avec tendresse. Stiles lui avait manqué. Prétendre le contraire aurait été un mensonge. Son cœur avait terminé de se briser quand Scott lui avait appris que l'adolescent avait quitté la ville. Après Jackson, Allison et Aiden, c'était Stiles qui l'abandonnait et Lydia s'était sentie atteindre ses limites. Si il n'y avait pas eu Scott et le shérif, la jeune femme n'aurait probablement pas été là, au Mexique avec Stiles.

_ Travaille plus vite, Stiles, souffla Malia. Il y a quelque chose ici avec nous.

_ Je sais, murmura l'adolescent pour lui-même. Je sais...

**TBC...**


	6. La Lune Noire Partie 5

**La lune noire, Partie 5**

La ville détruite était angoissante. La nuit était finalement tombée quand ils l'avaient rejoint et Scott comprenait pourquoi la mercenaire aurait préféré ne pas s'en approcher dans le noir. Il avait la chair de poule. Ces bâtiments encore debout et en ruines avaient l'air plus dangereux qu'à la clarté du jour.

Braeden chargeant son arme le sortit de ses pensées, son angoisse augmentant d'un coup. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Stiles soit avec lui à cet instant. Non vraiment, un sarcasme de Stiles aurait été le bienvenu pour le détendre.

_ Si tu trouves Kate ici, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle ?, se crut obligé de demander Scott.

_ La ramener aux Calaveras, répondit naturellement la mercenaire. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont payé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ?

_ Pas mon problème.

_ Tu t'en fiches ?

_ Et toi ?, demanda Braeden. Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? C'est une meurtrière.

_ Tu es une mercenaire, contra l'adolescent.

_ Une fille a besoin de manger.

_ Si tu étais assez payée, la tuerais-tu ?

_ Si l'argent était suffisant, annonça la jeune femme avant de se stopper devant l'église. Je te tuerais.

Oui vraiment Stiles lui manquait, pensa une nouvelle fois Scott en pénétrant à son tour dans l'église en ruine.

_ Tu peux sentir l'odeur de Derek ?, interrogea la jeune femme.

_ Je la sens depuis qu'on a pénétré dans le village, avoua Scott.

L'odeur était empreinte de familiarité pourtant elle avait une autre flaveur, nouvelle et totalement inconnue. Derek ne sentait plus totalement comme avant. Scott n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui avait changé.

_ Il y a autre chose ici, souffla Scott

_ Quelque chose comme ?, murmura Braeden.

_ Pas humain, confirma le loup garou.

**(-)**

_ Lydia, tu peux tenir la lampe comme ça juste une seconde, s'il te plaît ?, demanda Stiles en se redressant sur le capot de la jeep, les bras plongés dans le moteur. C'est vraiment dur de voir quelque chose si tu la secoues comme ça.

_ Je bouge comme ça parce que j'ai froid et parce qu'on se trouve au milieu de nul part avec ta jeep en panne et qu'on est attaqué par un autre monstre avec des griffes taillées comme des rasoirs et je suis terrifiée.

_ Eh bien sois un peu moins terrifiée, répliqua Stiles, Lydia l'incendiant du regard. Et tiens ça, ordonna le jeune homme en tendant une pièce de moteur à l'adolescente.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?, demanda Lydia d'une voix blanche.

_ Je sais pas, j'espère que c'est pas important.

_ Oh mon dieu, on va mourir.

_ Tu recommences, souffla Stiles. Banshee ou pessimiste ?

_ Je te jure que si je meurs à cause de ta voiture, je te tue Stiles !, persifla Lydia, malgré tout moins tendue après la remarque de l'adolescent.

Stiles leva les yeux, regardant Lydia avant de se recentrer sur le moteur de sa voiture. L'angoisse de la jeune femme était palpable dans l'air et la présence les entourant ne faisait qu'augmenter sa propre inquiétude.

_ Là !, s'écria Kira en montrant les rochers face à eux.

Malia poussa un cri avant de se précipiter vers le danger, Kira sur ses talons.

_ Malia !, s'écria Stiles, prêt à sauter de la voiture, Lydia le retenant par une manche.

_ Répare la jeep, Stiles, ordonna la jeune femme.

_ Elle est inconsciente du danger, cria l'adolescent, prêt à bondir.

_ Concentre-toi !, tonna Lydia. Et ne me lance pas ton regard noir, ce n'est pas en courant après Malia que tu l'aideras !

Stiles souffla bruyamment avant de replonger les mains dans le moteur, énervé. Il pouvait sentir la colère s'emparer de lui progressivement. Il était furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas réussir à réparer la voiture assez rapidement pour rejoindre Scott, furieux contre Lydia qui l'empêchait d'aller aider Malia, furieux contre la coyote pour foncer dans le danger sans réfléchir et surtout profondément furieux contre Kate Argent.

_ Essaye de démarrer la voiture, demanda Stiles.

Lydia tendit la lampe torche à son ami avant de se mettre derrière le volant. Après plusieurs tentatives, la voiture fini par démarrer, Stiles refermant le capot en le claquant. Lydia venait de sortir de la voiture quand l'adolescent lui déposa sa veste sur les épaules, la jeune femme lui lançant un regard surpris.

_ Tu as dit que tu avais froid, se justifia l'adolescent.

_ Merci, souffla Lydia d'une petite voix avant de se blottir dans la veste.

**(-)**

Plus il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du temple et plus Scott pouvait sentir un profond malaise grandir en lui. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un film d'horreur dans le rôle de la victime, celle qui allait mourir mais qui ne le savait pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas dire que la présence de Braeden le rassurait, c'était même tout l'inverse.

Il était sur ses gardes pour le temple mais aussi face à la mercenaire.

L'impression qu'un regard était posé sur lui le saisit aux tripes, Scott sentant une chair de poule naître sur ses bras. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le temple, il en était persuadé, il pouvait ressentir la menace planer dans l'air. Quelque chose se tenait dans l'ombre prêt à les attaquer, quelque chose de dangereux.

Le grognement presque imperceptible le fit se retourner brusquement, Braeden resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

_ Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

_ J'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose était derrière nous.

_ Continuons, intima la jeune femme.

Scott acquiesça, se remettant en marche, tendu et nerveux. Un second grognement suivi d'un bruit d'os se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter.

_ Tu as entendu ça ?, demanda Braeden.

_ C'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais allée aussi loin ?, répliqua Scott. A cause de ces choses qui nous observent ?

_ Je t'avais dit que la nuit c'était dangereux, se défendit la mercenaire. Reste sur tes gardes, ils vont nous attaquer.

Il ne suffit que de l'ombre de la bête à la jeune femme pour charger son arme et tirer.

**(-)**

_ Toi !, attaqua Stiles en dardant un regard noir sur la coyote. S'il te plaît ne refais jamais ça !

_ Faire quoi ?, demanda Malia en se tournant sur son siège.

_ Je pensais que tu t'en allais, que tu courais...

Malia et Kira étaient revenues quelques minutes après que la jeep ait redémarrée, Stiles et Lydia les attendant déjà à l'intérieur. Dès que les jeunes femmes avaient été installées, Stiles s'était mis en marche, roulant avec vitesse.

_ Je courais, confirma Malia.

_ Non, je veux dire comme si tu allais nous abandonner, précisa Stiles.

Lydia fronça les sourcils face à la conversation se déroulant devant elle, bien décidée à ignorer les propos tenus par Stiles et Malia.

_ Je ne partirai pas sans toi, avoua Malia, arrachant une grimace à Lydia.

_ Vraiment ?, s'étonna Stiles en regardant la jeune femme.

_ Je ne partirai jamais sans toi, confirma la coyote.

Lydia tourna son regard vers la route, irritée par le ton de Stiles et les mots employés par la coyote. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils se trouvaient dans un soap opéra ?

_ Elles, je les abandonnerais, précisa Malia, Lydia l'incendiant du regard.

_ Ok, on va devoir reprendre à la base tes relations sociales, sourit Stiles, son regard observant Lydia à travers le rétro.

Les lèvres pincées, la banshee remarqua la blessure de la coyote, inconsciente que Stiles observait autant la route que ses réactions. Lydia avait un air peint sur le visage que le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement.

_ Ça a l'air mauvais, fit-elle remarquer en désignant la coupure.

_ C'est bon, rassura Malia.

_ Tu es sûre ?, demanda Kira, inquiète. Ça a l'air profond.

_ Je la sens guérir, tranquillisa la coyote.

_ J'espère que ça fait mal, souffla Lydia à voix basse, Stiles levant les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque de son amie. Tu n'as rien vu ?, poursuivit la jeune femme.

_ Quasiment rien, répondit Malia, prenant le parti de ne pas répliquer à la remarque de Lydia. Mais il y avait une forte odeur.

_ Comme quoi ?, interrogea Stiles.

_ Comme la mort, répondirent Lydia et Malia en même temps.

**(-)**

Scott et Braeden ne cessaient de reculer, acculés, la jeune femme ne cessant de tirer face à eux.

_ Où est-il ? Tu le vois ?, questionna la mercenaire.

_ Non, je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien, répondit le loup paniqué.

_ Où est cette chose ?

_ Il revient, annonça Scott. Il revient !

_ Scott, reste derrière moi, ordonna Braeden.

L'adolescent l'ignora, faisant quelques pas, la jeune femme lui ordonnant de venir se mettre à l'abri. Mué par un besoin impérieux de hurler, Scott inspira profondément avant de pousser un grognement animal, profond, ses yeux se colorant de rouge. L'écho du cri dans la grotte fit tomber quelques pierres, stoppant net la progression de la créature.

_ Je crois que je l'ai effrayé, souffla l'adolescent en lançant un regard à la mercenaire.

_ Je crois que tu as effrayé tout le monde, répliqua Braeden, essoufflée.

Le mur derrière eux se mit à trembler les faisant tout les deux sursauter.

_ Tezcatlipoca, souffla Braeden face au dessin présent sur la paroi. Un Dieu jaguar du nahual, précisa la jeune femme en voyant le regard perdu de Scott. Je crois qu'on a trouvé Derek.

Scott se colla contre le mur, attentif, l'écho d'un cœur se faisant entendre. Fermant les yeux, l'alpha huma l'air autour de lui, retrouvant l'odeur de Derek. Son ami était enfermé derrière ce mur, le cœur battant trop doucement à son goût.

_ Recule-toi, ordonna Scott avant de frapper dans le mur de toutes ses forces, la paroi commençant à s'effondrer.

Quand le trou fut assez grand pour qu'ils puissent voir à l'intérieur, Scott et Braeden se lancèrent un regard surpris face à la personne se trouvant devant eux. La main tendue dans un appel évident à l'aide, Scott resta interloqué par ce qui se trouvait face à lui. Derek n'avait plus rien de Derek.

Il savait que c'était son ami uniquement grâce à son odeur et si il n'avait pas été lycan, il aurait très certainement pensé que la Calaveras lui faisait une blague de très mauvais goût.

**(-)**

La jeep se stoppa dans un crissement de pneus, Stiles sortant déjà de la voiture, seulement pour se stopper en apercevant les lueurs des lampes torches. Braeden fut la première à sortir des ruines de l'église, Scott sur ses talons, soutenant un corps contre lui avant que la jeune femme ne fasse passer le second bras sur ses épaules.

Stiles se remit à courir dans leur direction, ouvrant la bouche de stupeur en apercevant Derek.

_ C'est lui ?, demanda Malia. C'est Derek ?

_ En quelque sorte, souffla Stiles encore perturbé par ce qu'il voyait.

Parce que ce n'était pas Derek qui se tenait face à lui, pas à proprement parler mais plutôt une version beaucoup plus jeune du bêta. Un adolescent et Stiles ne savait pas du tout quoi faire de cela et Scott non plus visiblement. Qu'est-ce que Kate avait bien pu faire pour faire rajeunir à ce point Derek ?

**TBC...**


	7. 117, Partie 1

**Le second épisode va me permettre de me détacher progressivement de la série, dans cette partie là vous allez avoir droit à la création de missing scenes avant les grands changements de la semaine prochaine.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**117, Partie 1.**

_**Huit ans plutôt**_

_ Hale, on y va, appela un basketteur. Derek Hale !

La porte des vestiaires claqua, Derek allant se réfugier dans les douches, avant de se laisser tomber sous le jet d'eau froide. Il pouvait sentir l'instinct animal à l'intérieur de lui, prêt à sortir, la pleine lune influençant le peu de contrôle que Derek avait réussi à acquérir sur son loup.

Une ombre attira son attention, l'adolescent tournant un regard bleu électrique, les crocs visibles vers l'importun. Peter l'observa de haut, clairement moqueur, presque dédaigneux face à son manque de contrôle. Derek sentit la colère s'emparer de lui, luttant plus férocement contre son envie d'égorger Peter avec ses dents.

Le dernier année coupa l'eau avant de relever l'adolescent avec brusquerie, le poussant à l'intérieur des vestiaires.

_ Je pensais pouvoir me contrôler, souffla Derek en fermant les yeux.

_ Tout ces risques pour pouvoir jouer au basket ?, le gronda Peter.

_ C'est la finale, ils ont besoin de moi, se justifia l'adolescent.

_ Pour faire quoi ?, se moqua Peter. Égorger quelqu'un sur le terrain ? Même les nés loups doivent apprendre à se contrôler lors d'une pleine lune.

_ Oui mais c'est supposé être plus facile pour nous !, hurla Derek. Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ?

_ Tu l'as apporté ?

_ Ça ne marche pas...

_ L'as-tu apporté ?, répliqua Peter en haussant le ton .

Derek s'appuya contre les casiers avant de sortir l'objet de sa poche, révélant un triskel.

_ Fais-le, ordonna Peter.

_ Je te l'ai dit, ça ne fonctionne pas !

_ Fais-le !

_ Alpha, Bêta, Oméga, souffla Derek en concentrant son esprit sur les mots.

_ Encore.

_ Alpha, Bêta, Oméga, poursuivit l'adolescent en se laissant tomber à genoux continuant à répéter les mots tel un mantra.

**(-)**

Stiles leva la tête, observant Lydia qui veillait Derek dans son sommeil avant de se concentrer sur la route. La jeune femme caressait avec tendresse les cheveux de l'ancien alpha, guettant ses réactions et son réveil. Après le choc de la découverte de Derek, le nouvellement adolescent s'était évanoui dans les bras de Scott, Stiles suggérant de se rendre chez Antonio pour que son mentor puisse examiner Derek.

Scott avait acquiescé, déposant Derek dans la jeep, avant de demander à Braeden de suivre Stiles. La mercenaire n'avait pas paru enchanté mais elle avait tout de même accepté. Antonio avait paru surpris par le discours de Scott, examinant Derek qui semblait s'être plongé dans un sommeil réparateur.

Antonio leur avait expliqué que le temple aztèque était ancien, magique et probablement maudit. Il fallait être en accord avec les dieux et soi-même pour avoir le cran de se rendre dans cet endroit. Du peu qu'il avait pu en déduire, Derek avait dû servir de source vitale à quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour que son apparence change autant. Si le groupe ne l'avait pas retrouvé, Derek aurait fini par mourir non pas de vieillesse mais de jeunesse. Son corps n'aurait pas supporté autant de changement. Le vieil homme avait promis de conduire Malia et Kira à la gare routière pour qu'elles puissent rejoindre Beacon Hills, prenant Stiles à part, lui ordonnant de surveiller Derek.

Stiles n'avait pas compris l'avertissement de son mentor. Derek était incapable de leur faire du mal. Antonio était resté évasif, comme toujours quand il voulait lui apprendre quelque chose, pourtant l'adolescent n'avait pas pu louper la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de son mentor.

_ Tu as l'air inquiet, souffla Scott à ses côtés.

_ Antonio m'a mis en garde contre Derek, murmura Stiles.

_ A cause de son rajeunissement ?

_ A cause des effets secondaires, je pense.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sens quand tu fais ton truc de druide ?, interrogea Scott.

_ Mon truc de druide ?,

_ Je ne sais pas mec, t'es rentré dans ma tête alors je me dis que tu peux essayer de faire pareil avec Derek.

_ Non, j'en saurais incapable, avoua Stiles. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour entrer dans ta tête, c'est pas quelque chose que je fais à volonté, je voulais juste t'aider, je ne pensais qu'à ça, t'aider.

Scott garda le silence, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Stiles avait toujours tout fait pour l'aider. Il était devenu un loup-garou parce que son ami l'avait traîné dans les bois mais c'était lui qui avait compris ce qui se passait, c'était Stiles qui l'avait guidé, Stiles l'aidait toujours sans poser de questions. Son ami n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte du rôle qu'il jouait dans leurs aventures surnaturelles. Il ne se voyait que comme un simple humain mais Scott voyait tout autre chose, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un jour son frère ouvre les yeux sur son importance dans la meute. Il était plus que son émissaire. Il était son ancre dans ce monde.

**(-)**

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer, rendant l'air humide et frais. La station service était déserte ou presque. Le gérant aperçut une voiture près de l'essence, phares allumés et porte ouverte. Surpris, l'homme finit par soupirer avant de se rendre vers les commodités .

Les bizarreries des clients étaient fréquentes et il y avait juste certains jours où cela devenait lassant. Trempé, fatigué et passablement excédé, le gérant s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes avant de donner un coup dedans.

_ Hey !, appela-t-il. Ça va là dedans ?

Kate inspira profondément, tentant tant bien que mal de stopper sa transformation. L'homme insista, brisant le peu de self contrôle qu'elle tentait d'avoir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe là dedans ?, demanda l'homme, inconscient du danger.

_ Juste une seconde, répondit Kate avec difficulté. Je sors dans une minute !, hurla la jeune femme en entendant un autre coup dans la porte.

Seulement la transformation s'opéra, ses griffes allant s'enfoncer dans la porcelaine. Kate n'arrivait presque plus à se contrôler. C'était quelque chose de douloureux et de difficile de combattre l'instinct du prédateur. Il fallait une force qu'elle n'avait pas. Il lui fallait une ancre.

L'homme s'obstinait à taper contre la porte, la menaçant d'entrer et d'appeler la police. Quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir, Kate sut qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour refréner son côté animal. Cet homme allait mourir.

**(-)**

Scott installa Derek sur son épaule avant de prendre la direction de la clinique, Lydia lui tenant la porte ouverte. Stiles était resté auprès du vétérinaire pour lui faire un résumé de la situation, allant pour une fois à l'essentiel : Derek avait été retrouvé dans un temple aztèque, Antonio avait supposé qu'on lui volait son énergie, le loup-garou ne s' était toujours pas réveillé et cela l'inquiétait, Kate était la responsable.

Deaton avait été surpris par l'aura de l'adolescent mais n'en avait rien dit, préférant se focaliser sur l'urgence de la situation.

Débarrassant la table d'examen, le vétérinaire aida Scott et Lydia à allonger le loup-garou sur la surface. Stiles l'avait prévenu du rajeunissement de son ancien protégé mais cela ne l'empêcha de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver bien des années en arrière quand il venait rendre visite à Talia et qu'il croisait Derek.

_ Waouh, souffla Alan, encore sous le choc.

_ Waouh, quel genre de waouh ?, demanda presque automatiquement l'adolescent. Le genre de waouh _'j'ai déjà vu ça et je sais quoi faire'_, ce genre de waouh ? C'est ce genre de waouh parce que c'est celui qu'on espère.

_ Vous surestimez mes capacités, répondit finalement le vétérinaire. Si je n'avais pas connu Derek durant son adolescence, j'aurai cru à une mauvaise blague mais c'est bien Derek, il doit avoir entre 16 ou 17 ans.

_ Il est froid, intervint Lydia en prenant la main de Derek sous le froncement de sourcil de Stiles. Vraiment froid.

_ Vous pensez que c'est permanent ?, demanda Scott.

_ Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un diagnostic médical soit adéquat. C'est bien au delà de mon expérience. Qu'as dit ton maître, Stiles ?

_ Qu'on lui volait sa vie et qu'on devait le surveiller.

Alan acquiesça, reportant son attention sur le jeune Derek. C'était impressionnant de revoir l'ancien alpha ainsi et cela ravivait aussi des souvenirs, douloureux comme heureux. Le druide n'avait que trop conscience qu'à cet âge-là, Derek était sur le point de perdre sa famille et lui sa meute.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?, demanda Stiles.

_ Jusqu'à son réveil ? Probablement pas grand chose, répondit Deaton. Ce serait mieux de le laisser avec moi, il sera en sécurité ici.

_ De Kate, vous voulez dire ?

_ Si elle est en vie comme tu me l'as dit et qu'elle est ce que tu penses, elle ne pourra pas passer cette porte.

_ Pourquoi voudrait-elle lui faire ça ?, intervint Lydia.

_ Connaissant Kate, c'est probablement pour une raison qui n'apportera rien de bon à personne sauf elle.

_ Et mauvaise pour les autres, renchérit Stiles. Je ne la laisserai pas faire du mal à Derek, pas une nouvelle fois.

Scott tourna un regard intrigué vers son ami, surpris par la rancœur et la haine dans la voix de Stiles. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre autant d'émotions négatives, autant de noirceur en Stiles, sauf quand il avait eu le nogitsune en lui. Durant quelques secondes, l'alpha eut l'impression de revoir le démon en son ami.

Avisant les mines fatiguées des adolescents, Deaton prit la décision de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation.

_ Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, suggéra le vétérinaire. Il n'y a aucun danger pour ce soir et demain vous avez cours, vous avez déjà loupé la rentrée, les gronda légèrement l'aîné. Et vous devez aussi penser à vos propres vies.

_ Quelqu'un devrait rester avec vous, répliqua Scott. Au cas où.

_ Je vais rester, répondit Lydia, Stiles écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Mon niveau scolaire est plus qu'excellent, louper une journée de cours ne changera rien à mon dossier et mes compétences.

_ Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ça, intervint Stiles.

Lydia tourna la tête vers Stiles, le défiant du regard, l'adolescent se contentant de secouer la tête pour montrer son mécontentement.

_ Allez-y les gars, ordonna la jeune femme avec autorité.

_ Non, répondit Stiles en se rapprochant légèrement, Scott les observant du coin de l'œil.

_ Envoie-nous un message s'il se passe quelque chose, annonça l'alpha se retenant de sourire en voyant la mine de Stiles.

_ Non, toujours pas d'accord avec ça, s'obstina l'apprenti-druide. Je ne pars pas, je laisse pas Lydia entre les griffes d'un Derek adolescent et puis quoi encore, pesta l'adolescent, Scott le tirant par le bras pour le traîner vers la sortie, Stiles continuant à pester tout haut.

**(-)**

Le shérif releva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, délaissant le rapport qu'il était en train de relire, John se figea dans le salon en voyant Stiles apparaître. L'adolescent lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avant de parcourir les quelques mètres les séparant de son père pour le prendre dans ses bras, le shérif lui rendant son étreinte, ravi et heureux de retrouver son fils.

_ J'ai cru que tu allais finir par suivre les cours par correspondance, le gronda John en se détachant de son fils.

_ Nan, tu sais bien que Scott a besoin de moi en cours, sourit Stiles. Je meurs de faim !, annonça l'adolescent faisant fi de sa fatigue. J'espère que tu n'as pas profité de mon absence pour te goinfrer de mauvaise nourriture parce que sinon je te mets au..., Stiles s'interrompit brusquement en avisant le frigo. Des légumes et des plats fait maison ?, s'étonna l'adolescent. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ?!, s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers son père.

John laissa éclater son rire, pouffant face à la surprise de son fils. Quand Stiles était parti, le shérif avait cru qu'il resterait seul avec pour quotidien boulot/maison mais il s'était trompé. Scott venait lui rendre visite régulièrement, surtout quand Melissa était de nuit, passant la soirée chez le shérif et dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il s'était aussi mis en tête ces soirs-là de respecter la volonté de Stiles et faire manger des légumes à John, Scott n'était pas un mauvais cuisinier, il se débrouillait et John avait préféré ne rien dire, touché par l'attitude de celui qu'il considérait comme son second fils.

Découvrir Lydia sur le pas de sa porte avait été une réelle surprise par contre. Lydia était entrée dans son quotidien telle une tornade, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. L'adolescente avait pénétré dans la cuisine avec un discours digne de Stiles et John avait compris qu'elle prenait à cœur de s'occuper de lui. Cela aurait pu le vexer de se voir sous la supervision de deux adolescents mais il était attendri. En restant avec lui, ils avaient l'impression d'être avec Stiles et Lydia était aussi bonne cuisinière que son fils. Il avait appris à ne plus s'étonner de trouver Lydia dans son canapé en train de lire en rentrant du travail ou Scott qui dévalait les escaliers en hurlant qu'il venait de battre un des records de Stiles sur un jeu. La maison n'était plus silencieuse mais pleine de vie.

_ C'est Lydia, dévoila John. Elle cuisine extrêmement bien, ses lasagnes ressemblent à celles de ta mère tu sais. Avec Scott, ils se sont mis en tête de continuer le régime auquel tu m'astreint.

Stiles garda le silence, ému et reconnaissant. Que Scott squatte chez lui ne l'étonnait pas mais Lydia... Ça signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Remarquant le trouble de son fils, John hocha les épaules avant de poursuivre.

_ Tu sais, elle ne peut pas se confier à sa mère, souffla John, revêtant son masque de père. Elle a aussi perdu Allison mais elle ne peut pas dire la vérité sur tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais moi, je suis dans la confidence alors je pense que c'était plus facile pour elle. C'est une fille bien.

**TBC...**


	8. 117 Partie 2

**117, Partie 2**

Le lycée et sa foule. Stiles ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était emballé à l'idée de reprendre les cours. Loin de là mais c'était sa dernière année dans les couloirs de Beacon Hills High School et il se devait de faire le maximum pour réussir sa scolarité. Seulement les événements surnaturels de la ville ne l'aidait en rien à se concentrer sur ses études et rien d'autre. Depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Derek, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus.

Scott poussa un long soupir à ses côtés en réajustant son sac à dos. Quand Stiles avait finalement quitté son père pour aller se coucher, il avait pu remarquer les traces de passage de son meilleur ami. Ses dvds n'étaient plus rangés comme il les avait laissé, son ordinateur avait bougé de place et les photos des crimes du nogitsune avaient disparu et l'adolescent pouvait dire que l'alpha avait bien geeké dans sa chambre, il avait pulvérisé ses scores !

_ Franchement les cours ne m'avaient pas manqué, souffla Scott à ses côtés. Et les premières années ont l'air plus petits et plus jeunes que d'habitude, s'exaspéra le loup-garou. Ils ont pas l'air de se rendre compte que le lycée c'est pire que le collège, tu te souviens quand on est arrivé ici, on pensait qu'on serait les rois du monde.

_ Malia m'a embrassé, confia Stiles en montant les escaliers.

_ Mais c'est super !, s'extasia Scott. Attends quoi ?!, s'écria le jeune homme en prenant conscience des paroles de son ami.

_ Ouais pendant que tu te faisais torturer, j'essayais de lui apprendre à se concentrer et elle m'a embrassé, poursuivit Stiles, de tous les sujets, c'était celui sur lequel il avait besoin de parler, pour y voir plus clair. Ceci dit, ça a fonctionné puisque c'est à travers elle qu'on a suivi les questions de la Calaveras.

_ Attends, le stoppa Scott. Tu me dis ça comme si tu me disais qu'il fait beau dehors ! Malia t'embrasse et t'as même pas l'air surpris...

_ J'ai déjà fait plus que d'embrasser Malia, souffla Stiles en haussant les épaules.

_ Quoi !, cria Scott. Comment ça tu as déjà fait plus avec Malia ?

_ Ben c'est ma première fois, répondit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Je te l'avais pas dit ?

_ Non !, répliqua Scott, sa voix montant dans les aigus tandis qu'il levait les bras au ciel.

_ Mais je t'avais dit qu'elle était à Eichen House avec moi pourtant.

_ Mais pas que tu n'étais plus puceau, grommela Scott. Comment tu as pu réussir à ne pas me raconter ça ?

_ J'avais un peu un démon dans ma tête qui élaborait des plans tordus pour tuer tout le monde, cingla Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est pas faux, approuva Scott. Et donc Malia t'a embrassé.

_ Ouais...

_ On est content que Malia t'ait embrassé ?, interrogea Scott, incertain.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Stiles.

_ Une fille s'intéresse à toi et en plus elle veut faire des trucs avec toi, je vois pas ce qui te retient Bro, avoua Scott en pénétrant dans la salle de cours.

_ Je l'aime bien, souffla Stiles. Mais de là à construire quelque chose avec elle, j'en sais rien moi, d'habitude, je suis invisible pour les filles, bouda l'adolescent.

Scott se pinça les lèvres, retenant un éclat de rire en voyant l'expression de Stiles.

_ Oh je pense que tu vas être surpris, sourit Scott, énigmatique.

_ Comment ça ?, s'étonna l'adolescent. De quoi tu parles ?

_ Une chose est sûre, tu n'es peut-être plus invisible mais tu es toujours aussi aveugle.

_ Tu m'expliques ?, ragea Stiles.

_ Si messieurs McCall et Stilinski ont terminé leur conversation, peut-être pourrions-nous commencer le cours, intervint Mr Yukimura.

Les deux adolescents grimacèrent, se rendant compte que tout le monde les fixait. Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils avaient tendance à oublier où ils se trouvaient quand ils se mettaient à bavarder.

**(-)**

Lydia grimaça en sentant les courbatures la saisir. Dormir sur une chaise n'était pas ce qui avait de plus confortable. Retirant la veste de Stiles, la jeune femme la déposa sur la chaise avant de se lever pour rejoindre Deaton qui examinait une nouvelle fois Derek. Le vétérinaire avait semble-t-il passé une nuit blanche.

_ Il est plus chaud qu'hier, sourit Lydia en prenant la main de Derek.

_ Lydia, je vais essayer quelque chose, annonça Alan en se tournant vers l'adolescente. Je veux que tu tiennes sa main si tu es d'accord avec ça.

Lydia acquiesça, son regard se posant sur Derek. Il était plutôt mignon en adolescent. Elle pouvait facilement reconnaître les traits du plus vieux mais le voir ainsi, le rendait plus accessible et presque plus...humain. Derek était un homme qui ne parlait que pour aller à l'essentiel et c'était principalement le drame familial qu'il avait vécu qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Elle avait hâte que son ami reprenne connaissance pour pouvoir constater à quel point Derek avait changé.

Deaton s'empara d'un scalpel avant de couper le bras du loup-garou, celui-ci guérissant instantanément.

_ Cela montre qu'il guérit vite, énonça la jeune femme.

_ Anormalement vite, répondit le vétérinaire, inquiet.

_ Qu'est que ça veut dire ?

_ Essayons autre chose, poursuivit le vétérinaire. Rapporte moi la seringue de 5ml dans le tiroir du haut.

Lydia lâcha la main de Derek, ne remarquant pas que l'adolescent était en train de se transformer, ses griffes apparaissant tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de la table. Le coup de scalpel avait sorti Derek de son sommeil, Deaton et Lydia se tournant en entendant le bruissement de vêtements derrière eux.

_ Derek, l'appela Lydia. Tu vas bien ?

Le regard bleu électrique si caractéristique du lycan se posa sur eux, l'adolescent respirant fortement tandis qu'il continuait de se transformer. Faisant passer Lydia derrière lui, Deaton tenta de s'approcher de Derek, Lydia ne cessant de l'appeler pour essayer de le ramener à la réalité. Seulement pris d'un accès de colère, l'adolescent envoya un coup de griffes au vétérinaire avant de s'enfuir.

**(-)**

_ Cela pourrait vous surprendre d'apprendre que certains des plus grands chefs de l'Histoire ont dû subir de grands échecs, commença le professeur en notant des noms sur le tableau. Un homme en particulier a connu un échec tel qu'il a fini en dépression et battu dans deux chambres du Congrès et perdu la vice-présidence, avant d'être finalement élu comme l'un des plus grands présidents de ce pays. Qui était-il ?, demanda Yukimura.

Stiles sentit son téléphone émettre le son d'un message, l'adolescent grimaça, il avait oublié de mettre son portable en vibreur. Tentant de se faire discret, l'adolescent hocha la tête satisfait par la réponse qu'il attendait depuis la veille, reposant son téléphone sur son bureau.

L'adolescent leva la main, ayant bien évidemment la réponse avant d'envoyer un clin d'œil à Scott qui le fixait avec son regard perdu.

_ Malia, interrogea le professeur d'histoire, forçant Stiles à se tourner sur son siège, découvrant la coyote un surligneur dans la bouche, un autre dans la main, le visage plongé dans son livre.

Lançant un regard à Stiles, l'adolescente n'esquissa aucun mouvement, le téléphone de Scott se mettant à sonner brisant le silence gênant de la pièce.

_ Scott, éteins ton téléphone, ordonna le professeur, l'adolescent acquiesçant avant de s'exécuter. Malia, un de nos plus grands présidents.

La jeune femme acquiesça, coinçant son surligneur rouge dans sa bouche avec le jaune, tournant les pages de son livre.

_ Gettysburg Address, l'encouragea Mr Yukimura. Éteignez vos téléphones !, s'exaspéra le professeur en entendant un second téléphone vibrerr, celui de Stiles en l'occurrence. Tout le monde. Malia, tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, la panique commençant à gagner l'adolescente. Quelqu'un d'autre sait ?

Toute la classe leva la main, Malia se tassant sur sa chaise sous le regard ennuyé de Stiles. Il ne savait peut-être pas s'il avait envie d'une relation sentimentale avec la coyote mais il était prêt à l'aider à rattraper ses lacunes et à la faire travailler pour ne plus voir la honte et la panique sur le visage de la jeune femme.

_ J'ai dit, éteignez vos téléphones !, s'énerva le professeur.

_ Papa, c'est le tien, grimaça Kira.

_ Scott, appelle Lydia, s'étonna le professeur en s'emparant de son mobile, Scott et Stiles échangeant un regard avant de se lever et de quitter le cours.

**(-)**

Lydia était en train de terminer de panser la plaie de Deaton quand Scott et Stiles arrivèrent en courant dans le cabinet du vétérinaire.

_ Tu vas bien ?, demanda avec inquiétude Stiles en allant poser ses mains de part et d'autre du cou de la jeune femme. J'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser seule avec lui, grommela l'adolescent entre ses dents.

_ Je vais bien, rassura Lydia, touchée par l'inquiétude visible de son ami, Scott se contentant de sourire face à leur comportement avant de se tourner vers son employeur, en attente de réponses.

_ Je ne pense pas que Derek ait seulement rajeuni de corps, dévoila Alan. Je pense qu'il a aussi rajeunit dans son esprit.

_ Il n'a reconnu aucun de nous, confirma Lydia. Et il semblait complètement terrorisé.

_ Donc si tu étais un jeune loup-garou et que tu avais peur, où irais-tu ?, demanda Stiles, en réfléchissant à voix haute.

_ Un loup revient toujours à ses racines, répondit Scott. Mais Derek vit dans un loft.

_ Pas quand il était adolescent, contra Stiles. Il vivait dans les bois, dans le manoir qui je vous le rappelle a été détruit à la demande de Derek, justement.

_ Cela veut dire que l'incendie n'a pas encore eu lieu pour lui, approuva Deaton.

_ Admettons que tu le retrouves avant qu'il arrive au domaine Hale, que comptes-tu faire ?, demanda Lydia. Il ne te connaît pas. Tu veux être celui qui lui annoncera que sa famille est morte à cause d'une psychopathe chasseuse de loup-garou avec qui il sortait ?

_ Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Scott.

_ Bonne chance, répliqua Lydia avec sarcasme.

_ Elle a raison, approuva Stiles. Tu ne peux pas arriver et lui annoncer ça, c'est le meilleur moyen d'en faire notre ennemi au lieu de notre allié. C'est différent là, Derek ne nous connaît pas, n'a aucun souvenir de tout ce qu'on a pu vivre ensemble. Mieux vaut attendre qu'on lui rende son apparence et combler les trous de sa mémoire si elle ne revient pas totalement.

_ Je ne peux pas mentir à Derek, souffla Scott.

_ Je le ferais, décida Stiles.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le faire, aucun de nous ne le peut, les battements de cœur nous trahiront, contra l'alpha.

_ Je te dis que je m'en occupe, si tu ne veux pas le faire, je m'en chargerai.

_ Tu arriverais à mentir sans qu'il le sache ?, s'étonna Scott.

_ J'ai passé la moitié d'une année à vous mentir, cingla Stiles, acerbe. Alors ce n'est pas un Derek adolescent qui changera quoi que se soit à mes capacités.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, gênant et oppressant après l'allusion à la possession de Stiles. L'apprenti druide se gratta la nuque soudainement mal à l'aise d'avoir répondu aussi spontanément qu'à cet instant.

_ S'il arrive au manoir avant vous, la question ne se posera pas, finit par énoncer Deaton.

**TBC...**


	9. 117 Partie 3

**117, Partie 3**

Grattant la terre avec ses ongles, Derek observait ce qui restait de ce qui se trouvait être sa demeure. Perplexe, anxieux et complètement perdu, l'adolescent se sentait mal à l'aise face au paysage devant lui. Pourquoi sa maison était-elle détruite ? Pourquoi certaines parties du bois semblaient brûlées ? Il avait envie de pleurer sans en comprendre la raison.

Le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre pourtant l'adolescent ne bougea pas, restant à genoux, soudainement fatigué.

_ Excusez-moi, jeune homme, interpella un homme.

_ Tu l'appelles, jeune homme ?, se moqua le second homme.

_ Tais-toi Haigh, répliqua Parrish exaspéré. Désolé, mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, annonça le policier en s'arrêtant près de Derek.

_ Hey l'abruti, l'agressa l'autre homme. Tu ne sais pas lire, c'est marqué 'interdiction de passer'.

_ C'est ma maison, répliqua Derek avec colère.

_ Personne n'habite ici depuis des années, gamin, contra l'agent. Maintenant, barre-toi d'ici.

_ Haigh !, souffla Parrish avec colère. Un peu de diplomatie, ce n'est qu'un gosse pas un criminel. Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda avec douceur le policier. On peut t'aider si quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à ma maison ?, demanda Derek d'une voix rauque. Où est ma famille ? Ma mère ?

_ D'accord, allons-y maintenant, y'en a marre de ces conneries, souffla Haigh, en s'emparant du bras de Derek.

L'adolescent se dégagea avant de serrer avec force le bras de l'officier de police qui l'agaçait depuis son arrivée.

_ Attends, doucement, tenta de temporiser Parrish. Derek se retournant, complètement perdu par la situation. Haigh ! Non attends !

Le taser fit pousser un grognement à Derek, l'électricité stoppant net la transformation. Seule la douleur subsistait lui arrachant des larmes de souffrance. Derek aurait donné cher pour faire payer à cet individu sa violence gratuite.

_ Haigh arrête !, ordonna l'adjoint.

**(-)**

_ Derek Hale ?, s'étonna Parrish en fixant l'écran.

_ Tu as dit Hale ?, intervint le shérif, le regard posé sur l'écran avant de rencontrer celui perplexe d'

un adolescent.

Vérifiant plusieurs fois s'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination, John finit par s'approcher de l'adolescent, l'observant intensément avant de finalement revenir étudier l'écran. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

_ Pourquoi est-il là ?, demanda-t-il finalement toujours sous le choc.

_ Il traînait sur le chantier de destruction du manoir Hale, répondit l'adjoint. Il s'est montré turbulent et assez grognon quand il a vu les ruines.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole pour interroger le supposé Derek Hale, Scott et Stiles arrivèrent en courant, son fils lui offrant une grimace des plus comiques en apercevant Derek assis sur un banc. Soufflant longuement, le shérif désigna son bureau du bout des doigts avant de se tourner vers son adjoint qui l'observait.

_ Je vais m'en occuper, annonça le shérif avant de regagner son bureau et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Je veux que vous soyez complètement honnête avec moi, souffla le policier en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Absolument et complètement honnêtes.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, attendant les questions qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

_ Vous avez voyagé dans le temps ?, interrogea John avec crainte. Scott écarquilla les yeux, Stiles se contentant de pouffer face à la question plus qu'incongrue.

_ Attends, papa, essaya de le stopper Stiles.

_ Parce que si le voyage dans le temps existe, poursuivit le shérif. Vous savez quoi ? J'abandonne ! Vous devrez m'emmener directement à Eichen House, parce que je ne peux pas me battre contre des loups-garous qui redeviennent des adolescents dès que ça leur chante, j'ai déjà assez avec vous à m'occuper, ça me suffit !

_ Hey !, s'écrièrent les garçons simultanément.

_ Alors ? Est-ce vrai ? Les voyages temporels existent ? Comme dans ta série Stiles ? Celle avec la cabine ?

C'était dans ce genre de situation que Scott se rendaient compte à quel point Stiles ressemblait à son père, l'hyperactivité en plus. Ils avaient la même faculté à partir dans des théories qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Une relation que lui-même n'avait jamais connu avec son propre père, malgré les efforts de celui-ci.

_ On l'a trouvé comme ça, répondit Scott.

_ Où ?, s'écria le shérif. Dans une fontaine de jouvence ? Dans une cuve de botox ? Où ?, répéta-t-il en se redressant.

_ Dans un temple aztèque au Mexique au milieu de racines d'aconit tue-loups dans une tombe sous une église dans une ville dévastée par un tremblement de terre, répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

_ Au Mexique ? Là où tu te trouvais ?

_ Plus ou moins, confirma l'adolescent.

_ Derek ne se souvient de rien, c'est comme s'il avait régressé, intervint Scott.

_ Nous devons juste lui parler, confirma Stiles.

_ Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a parlé à personne, dévoila John.

_ Il me parlera, assura Scott.

**(-)**

_ Pourquoi je te suivrais quelque part ?, demanda Derek. Pourquoi devrais-je croire une seule de tes paroles ?

_ Il y a eu un accident, répondit Scott, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Tu as perdu quelques souvenirs mais on peut t'aider à les retrouver.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, absolument pas convaincu par les paroles de Scott, l'alpha se montrait trop hésitant et même si Derek n'était plus celui qu'il connaissait, il restait Derek, le loup suspicieux et intelligent. Il était persuadé que l'adolescent avait senti l'hésitation de son meilleur ami.

_ Combien de souvenirs ?, demanda Derek, Stiles fronçant les sourcils en découvrant une lettre avec l'entête d'Eichen House sur une enveloppe, une lettre de relance, compris l'adolescent en voyant le tampon rouge.

_ Beaucoup, répondit Scott. Mais tu peux nous faire confiance.

Stiles se désintéressa de l'enveloppe quand l'aura autour de Scott se mit à vibrer tandis que le loup se mettait à genoux face à Derek.

_ Tu es un alpha, souffla le jeune Hale. Qui es-tu ? Et lui ? Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

_ On est ceux qui font en sorte que tu ne finisses pas en prison, répondit Stiles.

_ Laisse-nous t'aider, insista Scott.

_ Ok mon gars, intervint Stiles en se levant du bureau. Tu es celui qui a presque mis deux flics en morceaux, tu dois nous écouter. Et ça commence avec aucuns crocs et aucunes griffes et pas de transformation, compris ?

_ Ça va tant que c'est pas la pleine lune, pesta Derek, Scott et Stiles échangeant un regard face aux paroles du loup.

_ Tu as toujours un problème de contrôle lors la pleine lune ?, se crispa Scott, soucieux.

_ J'ai dit que ça allait, répliqua l'adolescent avec froideur, rappelant la version adulte du bêta.

_ Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?, proposa Stiles.

_ Vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance ?, répliqua l'adolescent acerbe.

_ C'est ce qu'on veut sourwolf, cingla l'apprenti-druide.

_ Où est ma famille ?, demanda une nouvelle fois Derek avec un regard noir en direction de Stiles.

Scott inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers Stiles, il était incapable de mentir à Derek.

_ Il y a eu un incendie, commença Scott.

_ Et vous avez dû déménager, enchaîna Stiles. Ta famille va bien, elle a déménagé de Beacon Hills et ta sœur devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures, je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin.

_ Mais on doit trouver un moyen pour te rendre tes souvenirs, termina l'alpha d'une voix rauque.

_ D'accord, répondit Derek. Je vous crois.

**(-)**

Appuyés contre l'accueil du poste de police, Scott observait le shérif remplir les papiers permettant à Derek de sortir, les paroles de Stiles ne cessant de tourner dans son esprit.

_ On n'aurait pas dû faire ça, souffla l'alpha. Mentir à Derek.

_ Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, rassura Stiles. On lui a évité une douleur inutile. On va régler ça dans les jours à venir et il redeviendra le bon vieux Derek et tout le monde sera content sauf Derek qui n'est jamais content et on n'en parlera plus.

_ Il faudra qu'on en parle au contraire, contra Scott. Tes battements de cœur n'ont pas changé tout le long de ton discours, il est resté parfaitement calme et normal.

_ Pas maintenant Scott, cingla Stiles. Le plus important pour le moment c'est Derek et pas ce qui vient de se passer dans ce bureau, et puis je n'ai pas totalement menti, j'ai bien eu sa sœur au téléphone, pas Laura comme il semble le penser mais Cora.

_ Tu as contacté Cora ?, s'étonna l'alpha. Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

_ Quand on aurait eu le temps, souffla Stiles en haussant les épaules. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir son aide pour gérer Derek que Peter.

_ Et comment tu comptes expliquer à Derek que sa petite sœur est plus vieille que lui ?

_ Il la reconnaîtra parce qu'elle porte l'odeur des Hale, il saura qui elle est avant même que j'ai le temps de l'expliquer.

_ Ok, ramène le chez moi et ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, annonça Scott en se redressant.

_ Et où tu vas ?

_ Je vais parler au type auquel on n'aime pas parler, grommela l'alpha.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir l'impliquer là-dedans ?, grimaça l'adolescent. Personne n'aime Peter pas même Derek.

_ Il pourrait nous être utile.

_ Ou pas !, s'exclama Stiles dans le dos de Scott.

**(-)**

_ Un tatouage !, s'écria le shérif en apercevant pour la première fois le poignet de son fils. Tu t'es fait faire un tatouage !

Derek installé dans le canapé du bureau ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant la mine horrifiée du shérif et l'air penaud de Stiles. Lui aussi désirait se faire tatouer seulement sa mère s'y était fortement opposée allant même jusqu'à mettre légèrement de ses pouvoirs d'alpha dans son ordre. Elle l'autoriserait à porter l'emblème de leur famille quand il serait majeur et pas avant.

_ Je devrais te punir pour ça !, poursuivit le policier, Stiles grimaçant face au ton moralisateur de son père.

_ Mais c'est le même que Scott, se défendit l'adolescent sous le ricanement de Derek.

_ Alors je devrais te punir de Scott peut-être !, s'exaspéra John sous la mine horrifiée de Stiles.

_ Tu ferais pas ça ! La dernière fois que Melissa a puni Scott de moi c'était long et horrible, p'pa, c'est pas si grave, Antonio dit que c'est une étape obligatoire dans mon apprentissage et tu sais que ça me tient à cœur...

Le shérif poussa un long soupir avant de lever les bras de renoncement. Stiles lui offrit un sourire avant de s'emparer de son téléphone, surpris que Lydia l'appelle. La voix de la jeune femme était détachée et affectée tandis qu'elle lui expliquait qu'elle venait de trouver un corps en morceaux à la station service. Elle s'y était arrêtée avec Kira pour mettre de l'essence, sans réfléchir parce qu'elle avait sentit qu'elle devait s'y rendre.

Stiles claqua des doigts, ramenant l'attention de son père sur lui avant de se saisir de son bloc note pour inscrire les mots : _corps mutilé, Lydia, station service_. John grimaça avant de pâlir, Lydia avait encore trouvé un corps.

_ Mon père arrive, souffla Stiles. Lydia retourne dans la voiture, je ne veux pas que tu restes près des restes.

_ Stiles...

_ Je te rejoints dès que je peux, rassura l'adolescent. Tu attends mon père, ok ?

_ Ok, souffla la banshee d'une petite voix.

_ Je vais m'occuper d'elle, assura le shérif en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Parrish ! On a un 10-10 !

**(-)**

Scott descendit de moto avant de retirer son casque, Malia se relevant avant de dépoussiérer son pantalon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, interrogea Scott surpris et mal à l'aise.

_ J'ai su que tu venais parler à Peter, répondit la coyote. Et comme Lydia a dit que c'était Satan dans un t-shirt col V, j'ai pensé que tu ne devais pas être seul avec lui. Et je suis curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble l'oncle psychopathe.

_ Je peux gérer Peter, assura Scott. Rentre chez toi Malia.

_ Tu le feras mieux avec moi couvrant tes arrières, insista l'adolescente.

Scott ferma les yeux en grimaçant, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Malia n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre de l'enjeu caché de cette rencontre, il ne savait absolument pas comment avouer à la jeune femme que Peter le psychopathe était en fait Peter son père...

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?, demanda Malia en pénétrant dans le loft.

_ Rien, répondit Scott totalement stressé.

_ Ton cœur bat comme un fou, pourquoi tu es aussi nerveux ?

_ Il est juste mauvais pour les présentations, répondit Peter, les yeux rivés sur son livre en faisant sursauter les adolescents.

_ Peter... Voici Malia, annonça l'alpha avec un sourire crispé.

**TBC...**


	10. 117 Partie 4

**117, Partie 4**

John grimaça en avisant les morceaux de corps présents dans les commodités de la station service. Mort surnaturelle assurément. Il n'avait pas besoin de la présence de Lydia pour le certifier. Depuis qu'il était pleinement entré dans les aventures surnaturelles de son fils et de ses amis, le shérif pouvait maintenant reconnaître les affaires humaines et surnaturelles. Ce pauvre homme était mort entre les mains d'un loup-garou ou d'une créature semblable. L'enquête allait s'annoncer longue et problématique.

S'éloignant de la scène de crime, John laissa son adjoint diriger les opérations avant de se diriger vers la toyota bleue stationnée sur le parking. Kira fut la première à réagir à sa présence, l'accueillant avec soulagement, John lui offrant un sourire. Certains jours, il aurait aimé que ses jeunes adultes, ne perdent pas leurs innocences trop tôt, seulement il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire contre les monstruosités qui peuplaient leurs vies. Il se contentait d'être présent, en soutien tout comme Melissa.

Kira lui raconta ce qu'elle savait, presque rien. Lydia avait voulu mettre de l'essence et elles étaient tombées sur le corps. John la remercia avant de demander à un agent de reconduire la jeune Yukimura chez elle, avant de se concentrer sur Lydia. L'adolescente n'avait toujours rien dit.

_ Lydia, appela John avec douceur.

_ Je suis désolée, souffla Lydia.

_ Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, la rassura le shérif. N'importe qui aurait pu trouver le gérant.

_ Mais c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé alors j'ai appelé Stiles, il me dit toujours de l'appeler quand je trouve un mort. C'est toujours moi qui trouve les corps des gens morts, toujours ...

Lydia était incohérente dans ses propos et perdue, John s'en rendait compte. Il avait bien conscience que Lydia avait du mal avec ses capacités surnaturelles, lui même comprenait à peine comment tout cela fonctionnait mais l'adolescente était mal dans sa peau, alors John prit sur lui de falsifier la déclaration de la jeune femme en lui ordonnant gentiment de rentrer chez elle.

**(-)**

_ On va attendre Scott ici, annonça Stiles en ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec son trousseau. On va s'asseoir calmement. On ne va ni appeler ni parler à personne.

_ Est-ce que je te parle ?, interrogea Derek.

_ Non, répliqua Stiles en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

_ D'accord, qui va lui parler à lui ?, demanda l'adolescent avec exaspération.

Stiles sursauta en apercevant le père de Scott qui les observait en attente d'une réponse. L'adolescent n'avait jamais apprécié le père de son meilleur ami. Il avait été mauvais pour Scott à bien des égards et il n'était pas prêt de lui accorder sa confiance pour lui permettre de renouer des liens solides avec son fils. Stiles ne cesserait jamais de veiller à ce que l'homme ne fasse plus souffrir son ami.

_ Vous vous cachez dans l'ombre ou quoi !, l'agressa Stiles, surprenant Derek par son ton froid.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici Stiles ?, demanda Rafael. Et comment tu es entré ?

_ J'ai la clef, répondit l'adolescent avec évidence. On attend Scott.

_ Tout comme moi, on devait dîner ensemble, répondit l'agent du FBI. Il y en a pour tout le monde, vous avez faim ?

_ On n'a pas faim, répliqua Stiles.

_ Je meurs de faim, contredit Derek.

_ On n'a pas faim, répondit une nouvelle fois l'adolescent.

_ Ok, même si tu n'as pas faim, Stiles, ton ami peut quand même manger avec nous, offrit le père de famille. Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Miguel !, répondit Stiles avant que Derek ne puisse répondre. Mon cousin Miguel, sourit Stiles en tapotant l'épaule de Derek, échangeant un regard avec le loup-garou. Du Mexique.

Rafael observa Stiles, suspicieux et méfiant avant de s'exprimer en espagnol sous l'inquiétude de l'apprenti-druide. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le père de Scott cherche à le contrer sans cesse ? Se préparant déjà à inventer une excuse pour essayer de sauver les apparences, l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux de surprise en entendant Derek répondre dans un espagnol des plus corrects. Décidément le Grand Méchant Loup était plein de surprises.

**(-)**

Peter resta figé de surprise quand Scott se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, Malia se contentant de l'observer en silence. Malia se tenait devant lui, totalement ignorante de qui elle était vraiment et Peter pouvait contempler pour la première fois sa fille. Le fruit de sa chair et de son sang. _Son enfant._

_ Magnifique yeux, souffla l'aîné en se levant du canapé. Les tiens-tu de ton père ?, demanda Peter en faisant quelques pas en direction de l'adolescente sous l'œil vigilant de Scott.

_ De ma mère, répondit Malia légèrement déstabilisée.

_ Intéressant, répondit Peter avec un regard doux, Malia était belle et Peter se sentait fier de ce bout de femme face à lui. Peu importe, je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont beaucoup parlé de moi, poursuivit l'aîné en essayant de reprendre contenance.

_ La crise de folie meurtrière a été abordée, sourit Malia amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Peter.

_ Nous faisons tous des progrès, affirma Peter avec amusement.

_ Eh bien quand tu progresseras vers ta prochaine tuerie, pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de t'assurer qu'ils restent tous morts, répliqua la coyote.

Scott avait l'impression d'être totalement invisible dans la pièce et cela en était vraiment déstabilisant. C'était comme si un lien venait de se former entre les deux Hale, éclipsant totalement sa présence. Malia parlait pour lui et Peter ne semblait même plus se rappeler qu'il était présent dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est que ça veut dire ?, exigea de savoir l'Oméga.

_ Que sais-tu à propos des transformations par griffures ?, interrogea Scott en ramenant l'attention sur lui.

_ As-tu griffé quelqu'un Scott ?, s'étonna Peter. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les griffures doivent être profondes, sourit l'aîné avant de se détourner des adolescents.

_ Mais c'est possible ?, poursuivit Scott avec urgence. Comme quand tu égorges quelqu'un ?

_ Cela est possible en effet, confirma Peter. C'est quand même très rare, on parle d'un sur ...un million, comprit le loup. Kate... Ok raconte-moi.

**(-)**

_ Donc Miguel, interpella Rafael. C'est quoi ton nom de famille déjà ?, demanda avec désintérêt l'agent fédéral.

_ C'est Juarez-Cinqua , répondit Stiles, en donnant le nom d'Antonio au cas où Rafael essayerait de vérifier si Stiles disait la vérité ou non.

_ Difficile à prononcer, répliqua l'agent. Comment tu prononces ça ?

Derek lança un regard à Stiles lui faisant comprendre de se débrouiller sur ce coup là. Le loup pouvait parfaitement ressentir l'animosité entre les deux hommes.

_ Phonétiquement, grommela Stiles.

Avisant le badge sur la table, Derek vérifia que Stiles était occupé à massacrer ses nouilles avec ses baguettes avant de prendre la parole.

_ Monsieur McCall, vous êtes du FBI ?

_ Peu gradé, très peu gradé, grimaça l'apprenti-druide en comprenant où voulait en venir l'ancien alpha, Derek était futé.

_ Donc vous enquêtez sur des meurtres ?, poursuivit le loup en ignorant l'intervention de Stiles.

_ Parfois, quand ce sont des crimes fédéraux, confirma Rafael.

_ Et les incendies ?

_ Je me demande où est Scott, coupa Stiles en regardant son portable. Scott ne devrait pas être rentré maintenant ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'agent en fusillant Derek du regard. On devrait appeler Scott.

_ De quels sortes d'incendies parles-tu ?

_ Vous savez quelque chose sur la famille Hale ?, tenta Derek.

**(-)**

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette ville est vraiment capable de rester mort ?, demanda Peter avec lassitude.

_ Je pense qu'ils espéraient que tu le restes, crut bon de préciser Malia amenant une grimace sur les lèvres de l'Oméga.

_ Une idée de pourquoi Kate aurait transformé Derek en adolescent ?, interrogea Scott.

_ Quelle est la couleur de ses yeux ?

_ Bleu, répondit l'Alpha.

_ Après Paige donc, déduisit Peter. Ce qui pourrait correspondre avec le moment où il a rencontré Kate.

_ Derek et Kate se connaissaient !?, s'écria Scott, décidément c'était le jour des révélations.

_ Tu croyais vraiment être le premier loup a être passé dans le lit d'une chasseuse ?, se moqua Peter.

**(-)**

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grogner en sentant son front heurter la porte en bois. Pourquoi Derek trouvait toujours normal de le plaquer contre les portes ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui demander un jour.

_ Lâche-le Derek, les interpella une voix en provenance de la fenêtre, les prenant par surprise.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la voix, Stiles soufflant de soulagement en rencontrant le regard de Cora. Derek se figea de surprise, humant l'air, l'effluve de l'odeur de la jeune femme le pénétrant totalement, le déstabilisant complètement.

Détaillant la nouvelle venue, les yeux de Derek se posèrent sur le triskèle tatoué près du pouce gauche de la jeune femme. Les yeux marrons de l'inconnue étaient incroyablement familiers tout comme ce visage si ressemblant à celui de sa mère.

_ Cora ?, souffla Derek.

**TBC...**


	11. 117 Partie 5

**117, Partie 5**

Après avoir échangé quelques mots sur la situation, Stiles avait brièvement discuté avec la jeune femme avec entrain, ne se focalisant non plus sur le problème Derek mais sur Cora elle-même. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas vu la louve et Stiles s'avouait non sans mal qu'elle était toujours aussi charmante. Et puis Cora possédait la même force de caractère que son frère, après leurs retrouvailles, Stiles avait pu les voir évoluer ensemble. Il n'y avait rien que Derek ne ferait pas pour sa sœur et la réciproque était vraie. Le regard et l'avis de la cadette des Hale était ce qui importait le plus pour le loup-garou. Derek avait perdu ses bêtas et son pouvoir mais avait gardé Cora présente dans sa vie. Stiles s'était toujours demandé comment son ami aurait pu réussir à relever la tête si Cora avait été amenée à périr, si Derek n'aurait rien pu faire pour la soigner malgré ses pouvoirs d'Alpha.

Quand ils avaient retrouvé Derek rajeuni au Mexique, Stiles avait tout de suite pensé à la jeune femme. Qui mieux que la sœur de Derek pourrait les aider avec un Hale adolescent ? Peter bien entendu, mais Stiles n'avait pas confiance en l'oncle Hale et n'aurait probablement jamais confiance en lui quand bien même il sacrifierait sa vie pour sauver un des membres de la meute de Scott.

Avisant Derek qui était toujours silencieux sur le lit de Scott, Stiles demanda à Cora de le contacter en cas de problème avant de quitter la chambre, la conversation qui aurait lieu était privée, elle devait se dérouler entre Hale, il n'avait pas sa place et il avait une promesse à tenir.

Cora alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Derek, l'adolescent la détaillant une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme le laissant faire. Cora ressemblait à Talia. Les même traits fin, le même regard profond, le teint légèrement hâlé et typé, Derek ne pouvait que reconnaître la véracité des propos de Stiles. C'était bien sa petite sœur qui se trouvait à ses côtés et cela était déstabilisant. Le regard de l'adolescent se posa sur le tatouage de sa cadette le rendant légèrement envieux.

_ Mère t'a laissé te faire tatouer, souffla Derek en caressant la main de la jeune femme.

_ Mon frère m'a tatoué, précisa Cora. Non sans peine, puisqu'il est tellement têtu et protecteur qu'il a tout d'abord refusé, sourit la louve.

_ Moi ?

_ Toi, confirma Cora. Peu de temps après notre départ de Beacon Hills et de l'affrontement avec la meute adverse. Tu as été pire que maman concernant ton refus de me tatouer mais quand j'ai menacé de le faire moi-même, tu as craqué.

_ Quelle meute ?

Cora ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément pour se donner la force et le courage nécessaire pour faire face à ce qui résulterait de ses révélations. La jeune femme ancra son regard à celui de son frère avant de raconter l'histoire des Hale.

Elle commença par l'incendie qui avait causé l'extinction de leur famille, Kate Argent qui était la responsable de ces morts en masse, comment elle avait réussi à s'enfuir durant cette nuit quelques minutes avant que le feu ne se déclare, Laura et Derek qui étaient les seuls survivants et qu'elle croyait mort, Peter qui en avait réchappé avec de nombreuses effets secondaires. Laura et Derek qui étaient partis vivre à New-York pour essayer de se reconstruire, devenant des Omégas puis la mort de leur sœur aînée, tuée par Peter devenu fou à cause des ravages de l'incendie, Peter qui était maintenant fragile psychologiquement, Derek devenant un Alpha en vengeant la mort de Laura s'appropriant ainsi les pouvoirs d'Alpha de leur oncle, la Darach et la meute meurtrière de Deucalion, leurs retrouvailles, le réveil du Nemeton et enfin la perte de ses pouvoirs d'alpha pour lui sauver la vie.

Derek était resté silencieux durant tout le long du discours de sa sœur, ne cessant de s'enfoncer ses griffes dans les paumes des mains pour s'empêcher de hurler.

N'avait-il retenu aucune leçon après la mort de Paige ? Ne s'était-il pas juré de ne jamais s'autoriser à devenir aussi proche d'une personne pour éviter toutes souffrances ?

Cora ne mentait pas, malgré les légers sursauts de son cœur, la jeune femme n'avait pas menti, Derek le savait, le sentait. La voix rauque et brisée à certains instants, les yeux humides lors de l'évocation de l'incendie, c'était tant de plaies qui ne cicatriseraient jamais vraiment.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, rencontrer Scott et Stiles est la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait arriver à toi comme à notre famille, avoua Cora. Scott est le premier et seul bêta de Peter. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé avec toi et Stiles étant Stiles, il n'a jamais lâché Scott.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être un Alpha et Scott aussi, on ne peut pas avoir tué Peter deux fois.

La remarque de Derek arracha un rire à la jeune femme.

_ Tu as tué Peter, confirma Cora. Mais même mort notre oncle semble incapable de faire les choses convenablement, il s'est servi des pouvoirs de Lydia pour revenir à la vie. Tordu comme plan d'ailleurs mais bon, c'est Peter. Scott lui est devenu un Alpha par la seule force de sa volonté.

_ Un Vrai Alpha, souffla Derek impressionné. Et Stiles ? Qu'est qu'il est ?

_ Un humain, certifia la jeune femme.

_ Non, il y a autre chose, assura le loup.

_ Tu lui demandera toi-même mais avant cela il faut qu'on te rende ton apparence et tes souvenirs. Pourquoi Kate a-t-elle voulu te ramener à cette période de ta vie spécifique ? Tu as une idée ?

_ Comment le saurais-je ?

_ Tu es celui qui a été le plus proche d'elle.

**(-)**

Elle avait encore trouvé un corps et en sale état cette fois. Elle était une banshee, elle l'avait accepté, elle ressentait et prédisait la mort mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle arrivait à vivre avec. Les morceaux de chair, l'odeur de rouille du sang, l'odeur de cendres de la mort. Tout cela lui retournait l'estomac.

Lydia se demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait hérité d'un tel don. Pourquoi elle ? C'était différent pour Scott, il avait été mordu. Mais elle, elle était née avec visiblement, et cela ne l'aidait en rien pour protéger ses amis. Elle avait été incapable d'aider Stiles avant que le Nogitsune ne le possède. Elle avait été celle qui devait le ramener parce qu'ils avaient un lien fort d'après Deaton mais elle n'avait pas détecter que son Stiles n'était pas revenu seul. Elle n'avait pas entendu les appels à l'aide de son ami, elle avait été complètement aveugle.

Et puis, elle avait été incapable d'empêcher la mort d'Allison...

Elle faisait une piètre fée irlandaise.

_ Tu rumines trop, souffla une voix à son oreille.

_Stiles... _

Le jeune homme lui avait promis de la rejoindre sitôt Derek laissé aux soins de Cora et il avait tenu parole. Stiles tenait toujours les promesses qu'il lui faisait et le fait qu'il ait réussi à savoir où elle s'était réfugiée sans qu'elle ne lui dise où elle se trouvait, prouvait à quel point l'adolescent la connaissait bien.

_ Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, sourit Lydia.

Stiles déposa ses patins sur le sol avant de prendre place sur le banc.

_ Tu n'es pas sur la glace, crut bon de dire l'adolescent. Pourquoi tu n'es pas sur la glace ?

_ Parce que je rumine, souffla Lydia, la gorge nouée.

_ Pourquoi tu rumines ?, demanda Stiles avec douceur.

_ Allison est morte Stiles, avoua la banshee. Elle est morte... Elle était ma meilleure amie et elle est morte et Aiden aussi. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis entourée que par des morts, que je ne fais que les attirer sans rien pouvoir faire.

_ Je suis bien vivant moi et Scott aussi, répondit avec douceur l'émissaire.

Lydia baissa la tête, honteuse de faire un tel aveu à Stiles mais elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie. Allison avait été la première à réellement la comprendre, à apprendre à voir au delà de la façade qu'elle offrait au monde et indirectement, elle se rendait coupable de ne pas avoir pu faire plus. Avouer que son amie était morte à voix haute était douloureux pour elle, il y avait eu l'enterrement bien entendu mais Lydia n'avait jamais clamé les faits, elle n'en avait pas parlé durant les mois qui venaient de s'écouler ni au shérif et ni à Scott, encore moins à sa mère qui ignorait tout.

Elle savait que Stiles avait fui par culpabilité, que son ami avait du mal à faire face à son sentiment de faute mais Allison était morte et elle venait enfin de se l'avouer à elle-même et au monde. La pression des derniers jours et des derniers mois eurent raison d'elle, Lydia se mettant à pleurer, le corps secoué par de violents sanglots.

Quand Stiles referma ses bras autour d'elle en la serrant contre lui, Lydia se raccrocha au jeune homme, ses larmes inondant son t-shirt, sa main froissant le vêtement. Elle avait besoin de Stiles.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ou heures, elle n'aurait su le dire, Lydia se détacha de son ami, Stiles essuyant les larmes encore présentes du bout des doigts. La douceur et l'intimité du geste la fit frissonner. Elle avait passé les dix dernières années à ignorer ce garçon hyperactif au regard lumineux avant de le laisser entrer dans sa vie. C'était un choix qu'elle ne regrettait pas quand bien même tout cela avait commencé avec le surnaturel.

_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me vois en train de pleurer, bouda la jeune femme.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es magnifique même quand tu pleures, sourit Stiles.

L'envie d'embrasser Stiles se fit ressentir la prenant totalement au dépourvu. Depuis quand vouloir embrasser Stiles était devenu naturel ?

**(-)**

_ Ok Derek est allé voir la maison en croyant qu'il y serait toujours, analysa Peter. Mais s'il ne s'en rappelle pas, il ne se souvient pas que tout cela est de la faute de Kate.

_ Et donc qu'est ce que ça signifie ?, demanda Malia, pressée de comprendre où voulait en venir Peter.

_ Kate ne l'a pas que rajeuni, répondit le loup. Elle l'a ramené à l'âge où il la connaissait quand il avait confiance en elle.

Le regard de Peter s'ancra à celui de Scott, le jeune alpha comprenant où voulait en venir son aîné. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, Scott composa directement le numéro de Stiles, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami laissé seul avec Derek et il l'espérait Cora. Stiles finit par répondre, relâchant ainsi la pression dans laquelle l'alpha s'était plongé. Expliquant les déductions de Peter à son émissaire, Stiles donna raison au loup, avant d'annoncer qu'il avait laissé Cora et Derek seuls.

_ Cora est avec Derek, annonça l'alpha en raccrochant.

_ Ma nièce est ici ?, s'étonna l'aîné.

_ Stiles lui fait plus confiance pour s'occuper de Derek que toi, répliqua Scott avec un sourire.

_ C'est vexant, fit semblant de se plaindre le bêta. Et incroyablement parlant, tu es ici alors que Stiles se tourne vers Cora.

**(-)**

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Derek. Je veux dire, je pensais clairement être amoureux d'elle mais la réciproque n'était pas vraie visiblement, elle m'a manipulé du début à la fin pour parvenir à ses fins.

_ Mais pourquoi l'adolescence ?, pressa Cora. Pourquoi cette période spécifique ?

_ J'avais encore des problèmes pour me contrôler.

_ Je pensais que ça c'était réglé à cette période ?, s'étonna la jeune femme.

_ Grâce à Peter oui et son entraînement mais Kate ne le sait pas.

_ Alors elle t'a ramené à cette période de ta vie pour quoi, le contrôle ?

_ Je..., Derek s'interrompit brusquement en sentant une odeur familière bien que légèrement changée, plus brutale, plus animale.

_ Derek ?

_ Elle est ici, annonça l'adolescent en se levant, Cora suivant le mouvement.

La fenêtre se brisa soudainement avant que Cora ne s'effondre au sol avec un gémissement plaintif, les yeux de Derek se mirent à briller, les grognements d'avertissement envahissant la chambre.

_ Kate, grogna Derek en montrant les crocs. Laisse-la !

Cora se mit à tousser, crachant du sang sur le sol, le poignard de Kate tournant dans son estomac arrachant une plainte à la louve.

_ Arrête !, ordonna Derek.

_ Scott et Stiles, ces deux petits morveux ont décidé de me contrecarrer mais s'ils croyaient que ramener ta sœur te protégerait, ils avaient tort, sourit Kate. Elle ne sera qu'un dommage collatéral.

_ Garce, souffla Cora avant de se remettre à tousser. Quoi que tu veuilles à Derek, on t'en empêchera.

_ Tu seras morte avant, répliqua Kate en enfonçant un peu plus la lame.

_ Je ferai tout ce que tu veux Kate ! Mais laisse Cora !

_ Ta famille aura toujours été ta perte Derek et le moyen de te manipuler le plus efficace, rit la jeune femme avant d'assommer la jeune Hale, ordonnant Derek de la suivre.

**TBC...**


	12. 117 Partie 6

**117, Partie 6**

C'est la voix inquiète de Scott au téléphone qui avait poussé Stiles à quitter la patinoire pour retourner auprès de Cora et Derek. L'adolescent avait proposé à Lydia de la raccompagner mais la jeune femme avait décliné l'offre préférant rester avec lui et l'aider dans cette histoire. Ses états d'âme d'adolescente dépressive pouvaient attendre, il fallait sauver Derek et mettre Kate hors d'état de nuire.

Stiles fut soulagé de constater que Rafael ne se trouvait plus dans la demeure familiale des McCall, l'apprenti-émissaire n'avait aucunement l'envie et le temps de se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale avec le père de son meilleur ami.

_ Stiles, souffla Lydia en s'agrippant à son bras. Est-ce que tu sens ?

L'adolescent se figea avant de se tourner vers son amie, les sourcils froncés.

_ Les cendres..., murmura la banshee. Quelqu'un est gravement blessé.

Stiles grimpa les escaliers, quatre à quatre, se précipitant dans la chambre de Scott, Lydia sur ses talons, avant de se laisser tomber au sol aux côtés de Cora. La jeune femme respirait à peine.

Retirant le poignard de l'abdomen de la louve, Lydia revint dans la chambre avec la trousse de secours de Melissa. Demandant à Lydia de s'occuper de Cora, Stiles se redressa avant de quitter la chambre, le téléphone à la main.

**(-)**

Derek suivait Kate en silence, étudiant la femme qu'il avait aimé même si cela n'avait été pas réciproque. Pourquoi une telle mascarade ? Pourquoi l'enlever ? Que cherchait réellement Kate ?

Elle était au courant pour le caveau et le triskèle, il l'avait bien compris. Derek avait été bien naïf de faire confiance à une telle femme mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, il devrait réapprendre à vivre avec sa culpabilité et ses erreurs.

Pourtant l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

_ Si tout ceci est une question de contrôle, pourquoi m'enlever ? Pourquoi me rajeunir ?, demanda finalement Derek faisant se stopper Kate.

La jaguar eut un rire amer avant de se tourner vers lui.

_ Je doute que tu m'aurais aidé si je te l'avais demandé, répliqua Kate. Aider la femme qui a tué ta famille ? Même toi tu n'es pas aussi tordu.

_ Alors tu m'as ramené à l'adolescence...

_ Je t'ai ramené à la période où tu avais confiance en moi et cela aurait parfaitement fonctionné si Scott et Stiles n'étaient pas intervenus.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu vas menacer de me tuer pour que je te donne le triskele de Peter ?

_ Je me suis assurée de ta coopération en blessant ta précieuse sœur, sourit Kate. Tu l'aideras si tu veux que je te dise de quoi j'ai inhibé la lame avant de la blesser.

Derek se tendit en serrant les poings. Un grognement sortit du plus profond de sa gorge, menaçant. Si Cora devait mourir par la faute de Kate, il la tuerait.

Arrivés près du muret du lycée, Derek sortit ses griffes avant de les enfoncer dans une gravure qui se mit à luire au contact du loup garou.

_ Ta famille a installé son caveau sous le lycée, s'étonna Kate.

_ Le caveau était là avant, répondit simplement Derek tandis qu'un escalier apparaissait dans le sol.

**(-)**

Stiles se redressa, regardant autour de lui avant de s'emparer de la batte de baseball de Scott.

_ Deaton devrait arriver sous peu, annonça Stiles. Je rejoints Scott au lycée, d'après Peter, Kate chercherait à s'infiltrer dans le caveau des Hale.

Le regard de l'apprenti-druide se posa sur Cora. La plaie ne s'était toujours pas refermée et la jeune femme semblait souffrir, couchée sur le lit dans un état semi-comateux. Kate l'avait empoisonnée c'était évident et le vétérinaire était de son avis.

_ Stiles, attends, l'interpella Lydia. Et si son état empirait ?

_ Deaton n'est pas loin, tout ira bien, la rassura l'adolescent.

Lydia acquiesça en se mordant les lèvres. Elle savait que Cora s'en sortirait, son état était critique mais la banshee était persuadée que la louve survivrait, c'était pour Stiles qu'elle avait peur.

_ Sois prudent, souffla la jeune femme tout bas.

_ Promis, sourit Stiles en embrassant la tempe de Lydia avant de quitter la chambre.

**(-)**

Malia se stoppa, inspirant profondément avant de sentir des frissons s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait les mêmes sensations que cette nuit-là au Mexique où elle avait poursuivit une créature qu'elle avait à peine aperçue.

_ Malia ?, interrogea Scott en voyant que la coyote ne bougeait plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'inquiéta-t-il en retournant aux côtés de la jeune femme.

_ C'est la même, souffla Malia en frissonnant une nouvelle fois. La même qu'au Mexique.

_ De quoi, elle parle ?, demanda Peter en se tournant vers les adolescents, remarquant leur proximité.

_ L'un d'entre eux nous a suivi dans les ruines de l'église, répondit l'alpha en reconnaissant lui aussi l'odeur.

_ Et l'un sur la route quand on a été séparé, compléta la coyote. Ils n'ont pas pu nous suivre ici, s'étonna la jeune femme.

_ Mais ils ont pu être ramené par Kate, comprit Scott.

Le grognement força Scott et Malia à se rapprocher tandis que Peter humait l'air avant de grimacer.

_ J'ai déjà entendu ce bruit..., grommela l'Oméga. Est-ce que ça avait un crâne d'animal ? Un humain portant un crâne sur son visage ?

_ Je crois que oui, confirma la jeune Hale.

_ Que sont-ils ?, demanda Scott avec inquiétude.

_ Des Berserkers, souffla Peter, son regard rencontrant la créature qui venait dans leur direction.

Malia se mit à grogner, prête à attaquer, Peter la retenant par le bras pour l'empêcher de bondir.

_ Es-tu folle ?, pesta le loup.

_ Il n'y en a qu'un, contra l'adolescente, guidée par son instinct animal.

_ Et ça veut dire qu'on a une chance, répondit Peter sur ses gardes à son tour.

_ De le battre ?, interrogea Malia.

_ De survivre, annonça Peter avant de se mettre à courir.

Scott et Malia échangèrent un regard, l'alpha s'emparant de la main de son amie avant de se mettre à courir à son tour, poussant la jeune femme à en faire de même tandis que le berserker se lançait à leur poursuite.

**(-)**

_ Ne touche pas à ça, agressa Derek, stoppant la main de Kate devant le coffre fort. C'est ce que tu cherches, poursuivit le loup en ouvrant un coffret en bois, dévoilant le triskele.

_ C'est ça ?, demanda Kate. Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, répondit simplement Derek.

_ Ça ne paye pas de mine, énonça Kate en faisant rouler l'amulette entre ses mains.

_ C'est parce que ce n'est rien, confirma Peter en pénétrant dans le caveau. C'était une sacrée stratégie que tu nous as créée Kate. Deux pays, un temple aztèque, Derek de nouveau adolescent, celui qui te faisait confiance, qui t'aimait. Tout cela seulement pour pénétrer dans notre caveau... Mais c'était sans compter sur Batman et Robin qui t'ont contré, je suis persuadé que ma nièce a raconté l'histoire tragique de notre famille à Derek et pourtant il est là, à tes côtés et ce qui signifie qu'il t'a suivi pour ?

_ Cora, répondit Derek. Elle a blessé Cora avec une lame empoisonnée.

_ Bien sûr, approuva l'Oméga. Une fois la vérité dévoilée, tu devais t'assurer que Derek coopère plutôt qu'il ne te tue.

_ Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, la lame de quoi était-elle imbibée ?, grogna l'adolescent.

_ Wolfsbane, souffla Kate, comprenant qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre les deux loups. C'était avec du wolfsbane.

Peter eut un sourire, échangeant un regard avec Derek, l'homme et l'adolescent se comprenant sans avoir besoin de se concerter. Soudain le grognement de ralliement caractéristique d'un alpha se fit entendre, se répercutant contre les parois du caveau.

_ Scott, souffla Derek tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller de bleu. Scott a besoin d'aide.

**(-)**

Malia se tenait la cuisse en rampant, grimaçant face à la douleur qui paralysait sa jambe. Scott atterrit à ses côtés, légèrement sonné. Malia le tira à elle, un cri traversant ses lèvres en sentant sa coupure s'ouvrir un peu plus. Cela eut le mérite de ramener Scott, l'alpha avisant la blessure de sa compagne, avant de se placer devant elle, prêt à faire écran de son corps pour empêcher les berserkers de s'attaquer une nouvelle fois à la coyote.

Alors que les berserkers allaient attaquer pour probablement leur porter le coup de grâce, une ligne de cendres noires apparut devant eux, s'illuminant, les créatures se mirent à grogner avant de charger, se retrouvant projetées au loin par la barrière invisible qui venait de se former face à elles.

_ Qu'ils sont moches, souffla la voix de Stiles, forçant Malia et Scott à se tourner pour apercevoir l'émissaire qui arrivait à leurs côtés.

_ Stiles..., souffla Scott avec soulagement. Parfait timing, Bro.

_ Ça va vous deux ?, interrogea l'adolescent.

Scott acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Malia, examinant attentivement la blessure de son amie. Stiles garda le silence, se contentant d'observer l'attitude inquiète et protectrice de son meilleur ami envers la coyote.

Les berserkers se mirent à grogner, avant de frapper contre la barrière la faisant trembler.

_ Stiles, est-ce que ça va les retenir ?, demanda l'alpha, inquiet.

L'adolescent se rapprocha de la barrière, posant sa main contre la paroi invisible avant de fermer les yeux en inspirant profondément. L'émissaire rouvrit les paupières, ses iris brillant d'un vert incandescent. L'air se mit à vibrer arrachant des frissons à Scott et Malia. L'aura de Stiles semblait les entourer, les plongeant dans un état de quiétude profonde, c'était comme si en ayant l'apprenti-druide à leurs côtés, plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre.

Les berserkers grognèrent plus fortement encore, renforçant leurs assauts sur la barrière, faisant légèrement reculer Stiles. Scott se redressa immédiatement, prêt à soutenir son ami si celui-ci venait à être blessé ou à perdre le contrôle de leur bouclier protecteur. Captant le regard de son émissaire, Scott fronça les sourcils en voyant les iris vertes de Stiles, disparaître progressivement pour laisser place à un regard noir opaque.

Alors que Scott sentait l'inquiétude monter en lui, frissonnant face à l'aura plus noire et bestiale de Stiles, les berserkers se firent attaquer, détournant leurs attentions d'eux pour se concentrer sur celui qui les défiait. Tournant son regard une nouvelle fois sur Stiles, Scott put voir le vert regagner progressivement la place dans les iris de son ami, le faisant souffler de soulagement. Quand il sentait cet aspect du pouvoir de Stiles, Scott avait l'impression de ressentir la présence de deux entités dans le corps de son ami et cela l'inquiétait. Stiles avait-il conscience de cette dualité ?

Reportant son attention sur le combat, Scott fut impressionné par l'aisance et la prestance de Derek. L'alpha avait toujours envié le style de combat de son ami et il devait reconnaître qu'adolescent ou pas, Derek était impressionnant. Soudain un cri de ralliement se fit entendre, les berserkers délaissant le combat pour fuir, tandis que Derek s'immobilisait, dos à eux.

_ Derek ?, appela Scott, forçant le loup à se tourner vers eux.

La barrière se brisa tandis que Derek leur faisait face. Ce n'était plus l'adolescent mais l'homme, l'adulte qui se tenait face à eux, les fixant légèrement perdu tandis que le bleu des yeux si caractéristique de leur ami avait disparu pour laisser place au classique jaune du statut de bêta.

_ Wolfsbane, souffla Derek en direction de Stiles, l'adolescent comprenant le message, s'empara immédiatement de son téléphone.

_ Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?, demanda Scott, perturbé par le regard de bêta qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez son mentor.

Derek acquiesça, son regard se posant sur Malia qui se relevait avec difficulté, Scott passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la soutenir. Fronçant les sourcils face à l'odeur de l'adolescente, Derek garda le silence, découvrant pour la première fois le nouveau membre de leur famille, Malia Hale, la fille de son oncle. Prenant le parti de ne rien dire, Derek ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, posant un regard gris sur Stiles qui annonçait que Cora était déjà en train de guérir.

_ Peter se trouve dans le caveau avec Kate, annonça Derek, prenant d'autorité la tête du groupe. Si il n'y avait pas eu ton appel Scott, Kate serait morte.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, grommela l'adolescent.

_ L'appel de l'Alpha surpasse tout, Scott, répliqua Stiles. Dépêchons-nous, je ne veux pas laisser Kate et l'oncle fou seuls et ensemble trop longtemps.

Scott renforça sa prise sur Malia, accélérant le rythme tandis que Derek et Stiles les distançaient déjà. Ils trouvèrent Peter, à genoux devant le coffre-fort ouvert, se parlant à lui-même, l'oméga ne semblait pas les avoir entendu ou alors les ignorait, trop perdu dans sa folie.

_ Ils l'ont pris, ils l'ont pris quand j'étais aveuglé...

_ Pris quoi ?, demanda Stiles ramenant l'attention de Peter sur eux.

_ Les titres, souffla Peter. Les titres porteurs, ils les ont tous pris, cria le loup en posant son regard sur Derek. Et toi, tu es redevenu normal alors qu'on nous a pris nos titres, parfait timing !

_ Attends, coupa Stiles. Tu veux dire que tu t'es fait cambrioler ?, demanda avec amusement l'adolescent.

_ Quelqu'un a orchestré ça, confirma Peter.

_ Combien ont-ils volé ?, demanda Malia qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Scott.

_ Cent dix-sept.

_ Mille ? Demanda Stiles.

_ Millions, cracha Peter en reportant son attention sur le coffre vide.

**TBC...**


	13. Nouveau Départ Partie 1

**Nouveau départ, Partie 1**

Le lycée de Beacon Hills était le symbole du renouveau, d'un nouveau départ loin de ses anciens problèmes et de son comportement trop...violent. Personne entre ses murs ne le connaissait, personne ne pouvait le regarder avec de la haine ou de la pitié, il n'était plus le pauvre adolescent à problèmes, il n'était qu'un simple adolescent parmi les autres.

Il s'était promis à lui-même mais aussi à ses parents qu'il ne retomberait pas dans ses anciens travers. Il ne voulait plus revoir le désespoir mais aussi la honte dans le regard de sa mère, plus jamais. Le regard vide et choqué, comme si soudainement il était devenu un monstre l'avait blessé et profondément chamboulé.

Il avait passé son été à s'entraîner à la crosse avec son beau-père pour devenir meilleur que les autres. Le sport était devenu son défouloir et son ancre, quand il s'entraînait, il réussissait pour un temps à éloigner son comportement de trouble explosif intermittent.

Liam savait qu'il allait passer inaperçu au milieu des seniors et autres juniors et cela lui convenait parfaitement, il avait besoin de se fondre dans la masse. Il n'était pas mauvais élève, ses notes étaient plus que correctes sauf durant les mois de sa traversée de l'enfer.

Peut-être réussirait-il à se lier avec quelques personnes, il l'espérait du moins, il ne se voyait pas passer l'année scolaire, seul et coupé du monde.

_ Franchement les cours ne m'avaient pas manqué, souffla une voix en le dépassant. Et les premières années ont l'air plus petits et plus jeunes que d'habitude, s'exaspéra ce qui devait être un senior.

_ C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse, précisa une voix calme à ses côtés. Liam, c'est ça ?

L'adolescent acquiesça, rencontrant le sourire amical d'un adolescent.

_ Mason, se présenta le junior. On est dans la même classe d'algèbre.

Liam hocha la tête, se souvenant de son premier cours. Mason était venu s'installer sur le pupitre à côté du sien en le saluant avec un sourire avant de se concentrer sur le cours.

_ Le capitaine ?, interrogea Liam.

_ Scott McCall, confirma Mason. L'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de la crosse. Tu aimes ce sport ?

_ J'espère être en première ligne, répondit l'adolescent avec naturel.

_ Moi aussi mais le coach est assez particulier, enfin tu verras, les essais sont demain. On pourrait y aller ensemble ?

_ On peut oui, sourit Liam.

_ Bon on se voit à midi ? J'ai cours de chimie, à plus tard Liam.

**(-)**

_ Comment s'est déroulé cette première semaine ?, s'enquit Sara, en déposant le plat de salade sur la table.

_ Bien, répondit Liam. J'ai réussi la pré-sélection de la crosse, le coach a dit que la semaine prochaine, il allait nous faire faire des duels avec les seniors de l'équipe pour évaluer le niveau de chacun.

_ Et les cours ? Comment tu trouves ton nouveau lycée ? Tu t'es fait des amis déjà ?

_ Laisse-le souffler un peu, rit Henri en s'installant à table, échangeant un clin d'œil complice avec Liam.

_ Y' a un gars dans ma classe qui a l'air sympa, consentit à répondre Liam. Mason.

_ Tu pourrais l'inviter à la maison, proposa Sara.

_ Maman arrête !, souffla Liam en se levant avant de monter les escaliers en courant.

Sara laissa échapper un long soupir en baissant la tête. Depuis que Liam avait été renvoyé de son ancien lycée, elle ne parvenait plus à dialoguer avec lui, il se braquait dès qu'elle se montrait trop insistante ou étouffante comme se bornait à le répéter Henri.

_ Tu le pousses trop, souffla Henri. Il reste un adolescent, il a besoin d'espace.

_ Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, souffla Sara.

_ Ce n'est pas en le poussant dans ses limites que tu l'aideras, rationalisa Henri. On en a déjà parlé Sara, Liam n'est pas anormal, il a son traitement maintenant et ce n'était qu'une voiture, tu dois réapprendre à lui faire confiance.

La mère de famille acquiesça avant de secouer la tête. Il allait lui falloir du temps avant de refaire confiance à son fils et à elle-même.

_ Comment a été ta journée à l'hôpital ?

_ Je dois faire des coupes budgétaires et j'aimerai éviter d'avoir à me débarrasser d'une partie du personnel mais je pense que ça va être inévitable. Je dois m'entretenir avec la chef des infirmières mercredi, on verra ce qu'on pourra faire.

**(-)**

Le shérif referma sa porte d'entrée avec fatigue et lassitude. Il était soulagé de se retrouver enfin chez lui, loin du poste de police, de ses fonctions de shérif et des interrogations soulevées par le meurtre violent de la station-service. Les questions, bien que pertinentes de Rafael McCall, le mettait dans l'embarras. L'agent fédéral avait mis en évidence, la présence répétée de Lydia Martin sur les scènes de crimes, ce qui était vrai mais comment pouvait-il clore cette affaire sans compromettre l'adolescente ?

John poussa un soupir de fatigue, sentant la tension de ces derniers jours tomber brusquement, l'envie d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit ou son canapé se faisait ressentir quand la voix de Stiles résonna dans le salon.

_ Géronimo !, s'écria l'adolescent faisant tourner la tête du shérif pour lui faire découvrir son fils, Scott, Lydia mais aussi Malia serrés sur son canapé.

_ Vraiment je trouve que les explications sont bancales quand même et l'intrigue un peu trop simple, souffla Lydia.

_ Chut !, répondirent les garçons en parfaite synchronisation.

_ Je suis de son avis, approuva Malia.

_ Enfin, il ne peut pas tout réglé en disant 'Je suis le Doctor', persista Lydia. Eh puis, la Reine Néfertiti, vraiment ?

_ Scott, explique-lui toi pourquoi le Doctor est le Doctor moi je renonce, se lamenta l'apprenti-druide.

_ Peut-être que si on reprenait les épisodes depuis le début..., tenta Scott.

_ Comment ça depuis le début ?, s'étonna Malia.

_ Les classiques ou l'actuelle ?, s'enthousiasma Stiles.

_ Je crois qu'elles ne sont pas prêtes pour les classiques, raisonna l'alpha.

_ Trop d'informations, admit Stiles. Je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille chercher Nine alors.

_ Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas prêt pour revoir la fin de Ten, tu géreras ça tout seul, Bro.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez l'air de deux mecs bizarres là ?, demanda Malia.

_ Geeks, c'est le mot que tu cherches, les garçons sont des geeks, sourit Lydia.

Stiles leur offrit une grimace à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et la tristesse faisant sourire John.

_ Bonjour les enfants, salua le père de famille.

_ Bonjour Shérif, saluèrent les trois adolescents, Stiles se contentant d'un signe de main. La journée a été bonne ?

_ Papa !, s'exaspéra Stiles. Eleven est dans un vaisseau spatiale avec un dinosaure c'est pas le moment !

_ Et en plus y'a la Reine d'Égypte, approuva Scott. Et les filles ne comprennent pas la beauté d'une telle série !

John pouffa, Stiles et ses priorités. L'homme retira sa veste et son arme de service, abandonnant les jeunes pour aller se servir une tasse de café. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, s'accorder une pause, souffler et ne plus penser à son affaire, à Rafael ou encore au surnaturel. Il était censé être en weekend et il comptait bien en profiter pour discuter avec Stiles de son apprentissage de druide, demander à Lydia comment elle allait et apprendre à connaître Malia Tate.

**(-)**

_ Ne le dis pas à Peter, murmura la louve. Il ne doit pas savoir.

_ Il finira par s'en rendre compte, répondit en chuchotant Derek.

_ Le plus tard possible alors, décida la jeune Hale.

Derek acquiesça, il était de l'avis de sa sœur. Peter devait ignorer son changement de statut. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas retrouvé son regard bleu auquel il avait eu du mal à s'habituer en étant adolescent. Derek ne savait pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son apparence adulte, il se trouvait...changé et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Qu'est-ce que Kate lui avait fait ? Qu'est-ce que cette tombe au Mexique lui avait fait ?

Un cri de rage se fit entendre, Peter lançant son téléphone au sol avant de pester, ignorant totalement Derek et Cora. L'oméga n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait de s'être fait cambrioler sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le coffre vide, il ne cessait de blâmer Derek, l'accusant de tous les maux de la terre, menaçant Kate de l'égorger une seconde fois s'il remettait la main dessus.

Cora tout comme Derek doutait de l'implication de Kate Argent dans le cambriolage de leur tombeau, ils en avaient brièvement discuté avec Stiles, une fois que tous furent réunis dans la chambre de McCall, l'adolescent était de leur avis, puis Cora avait porté son attention sur Malia.

Cela avait été un vrai choc pour elle de sentir l'odeur de sa famille sur cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'un regard, Derek lui avait fait comprendre de garder le silence alors la louve n'avait rien dit, se contentant de se redresser sur le lit de Scott, observant la meute de celui-ci. La meute atypique du Vrai Alpha.

Cora avait sourit ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer la position de chacun. Scott se tenait face à elle, une trace de sang séchée encore visible sur le menton, Derek se tenait sur sa gauche tandis que Stiles se tenait à la droite du loup-garou. Lydia aux côtés de Stiles tandis que Malia se trouvait légèrement en retrait entre Derek et Scott.

Lydia la Banshee qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seconde entre le moment où Deaton l'avait soigné et l'arrivée des autres. L'adolescente avait changé, elle ne semblait plus aussi insouciante qu'avant, la vie et ses épreuves commençaient à laisser une trace indélébile sur elle. Venait ensuite son frère, charismatique et taciturne qui occupait le rôle de mentor de Scott, malgré leurs nombreux différents, Derek aidait toujours Scott même quand l'adolescent avait tort dans sa démarche, il avait fallu du temps mais la confiance qui subsistait entre eux était indestructible. Il y avait aussi Malia, plus sauvage et plus franche, la coyote avait annoncé, le plus naturellement du monde, qu'elle ressemblait à un cadavre avec sa pâleur et ses traits tirés, Stiles avait grimacé certifiant qu'ils travaillaient sur Malia et sa sociabilité et cela avait fait rire Cora.

Et enfin venait Stiles. Elle avait été surprise et reconnaissante que l'adolescent la contacte face au 'problème' de son frère. Elle avait toujours apprécié Stiles, bon vivant, loyal et courageux. Que le jeune homme se tienne à la droite de Scott ne l'étonnait même pas, il était l'émissaire de la meute, Stiles portait la même signature sacrée que Deaton bien que l'aura de Stiles soit plus puissante et plus sombre. Il faisait un beau trio : le Guerrier, le Héros et l'Émissaire.

**TBC...**


	14. Nouveau Départ Partie 2

**Nouveau départ, Partie 2**

John écoutait attentivement son fils, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Assis autour de la table du salon, Stiles lui racontait son aventure mexicaine. Les yeux pétillants, les bras remuant pour donner plus d'ampleur, John avait l'impression d'être parti avec son fils tellement l'entrain de Stiles était communicatif.

_ Antonio dit qu'il a rarement eu d'élèves avec de telles prédispositions au don.

John était fier de Stiles, fier de son fils et de ses valeurs.

_ Bien sûr il faut que je m'entraîne, poursuivit l'adolescent. Que je fasse mes exercices et que j'apprenne l'art des potions, peut-être que Deaton pourrait m'aider ? Ou alors je retournerai chez Tonio pour les vacances ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis p´pa ?

_ Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, on fera ça, sourit le shérif.

_ Tu veux que je te montre ? C'est pas grand chose mais je trouve ça beau.

John acquiesça, ravi tandis que Stiles se levait pour aller chercher leur plante verte sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. La pauvre plante avait connu des jours meilleurs mais le shérif n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper.

Stiles la posa au milieu de la table avant de fixer son père avec un air ravi et impatient. Fermant les yeux, l'apprenti-druide inspira profondément avant d'entourer la plante de ses mains. John n'était peut-être qu'un humain mais il était certain que Stiles faisait quelque chose quand il sentit des frissons parcourir sa peau.

Observant avec attention la plante, le shérif la vit reprendre vie, se redressant doucement, les bourgeons se reformant pour faire naître des fleurs. John eut une exclamation de surprise face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Rencontrant le regard de Stiles, le père de famille fut déstabilisé par le regard émeraude de son fils.

_ C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?, souffla Stiles en retirant ses mains.

_ Extraordinaire surtout.

_ Si tu voyais Antonio, il peut redonner vie à de jeunes arbres qui ont souffert de la sécheresse.

Alors que Stiles se lançait dans un autre monologue sur Antonio et ses capacités, John se sentit rassuré. Stiles allait bien. L'expérience avec le nogitsune l'avait anéanti et quand tout s'était soudainement arrêté, John s'était interrogé, comment allait-il faire pour que Stiles réapprenne à vivre avec ses démons ? Quand l'adolescent avait demandé à partir, John l'avait laissé faire la peur au ventre de ne jamais le revoir ou pire encore, d'être appelé pour identifier le corps de son fils mais Stiles allait bien maintenant et c'était quelque chose qui le remplissait de joie et de soulagement.

**(-)**

Scott se plia en deux, les mains sur les genoux en inspirant profondément pour reprendre sa respiration.

Malia s'arrêta à ses côtés, aussi essoufflée que lui, avant de se laisser tomber au sol pour s'allonger. Elle aimait aller courir en forêt avec Scott. L'Alpha était puissant, quand ses instincts animaliers prenaient le dessus, Malia savait que Scott était suffisamment fort pour la contrer et ne pas subir de blessures. Elle aimait se comparer à lui, l'observer et guetter une ouverture pour une attaque surprise. C'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux. Malia n'avait jusqu'alors jamais réussi à prendre le dessus sur l'Alpha, pourtant loin de se sentir humiliée, la coyote se sentait fière de voir son ami et mentor grandir dans leurs affrontements.

Scott s'allongea à son tour, la respiration encore courte. Malia l'avait épuisé.

_ J'ai gagné, pouffa l'adolescente.

Scott grogna avant de sourire en sentant Malia le frapper au bras.

_ Sois pas mauvais perdant, sourit la coyote en tirant la langue au loup-garou, Scott fronçant du nez d'une manière puérile.

_ Tu gagnes toujours à la course, se plaignit faussement l'alpha.

_ C'est parce que j'ai passé toute ma vie ou presque à courir, répondit Malia.

Scott se raidit, serrant les poings, face à la réponse de son amie. L'Alpha n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux d'avoir rendu son apparence humaine à Malia ou si au contraire, il se sentait coupable de l'avoir privée de sa vie. Il y avait certains moments où il se trouvait égoïste d'avoir agi ainsi, même si comme l'avait dit Stiles à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas le choix, et d'autres fois où il se bornait à croire qu'il avait rendu sa vraie vie à Malia.

Soudain, Malia se colla à lui, forçant Scott à plonger son regard dans le sien, déglutissant face à la proximité de la jeune femme. Malia ne se rendait pas toujours compte de son comportement inapproprié, comme à cet instant où la coyote s'était rapprochée au point de se reposer contre son torse, le surplombant avec interrogation.

_ Pourquoi es-tu aussi tendu d'un coup ?, demanda la coyote avec intérêt.

_ Malia, souffla Scott. On en a déjà parlé... espace personnel.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils avant d'observer leurs positions, comprenant où Scott voulait en venir avant de s'asseoir en tailleur tandis que le loup se redressait à son tour.

_ Désolée, souffla Malia. Alors pourquoi tu es aussi tendu d'un coup ?

Scott garda le silence, se passant une main dans ses cheveux humides de transpiration. Se relaissant tomber sur le dos, Scott prit le temps à la réflexion, le regard perdu dans les nuages.

_ Je t'ai rendu humaine et j'ai parfois l'impression que même si c'était la chose à faire, tu aimais ta vie et je t'en ai privé. Quand tu as dit que tu avais passé ta vie à courir, j'ai...

_ Tu es un idiot, le coupa Malia. Bien sûr au début avoir ce corps était difficile et douloureux, il m'a fallu un temps fou pour me réchauffer, mais j'aime ce corps, il est agréable, mais maintenant ça va, j'ai des difficultés en cours mais je sais que je peux y arriver et puis je ne suis pas toute seule. Tu es mon alpha et mon ami et puis il y a Stiles aussi et Lydia et Kira est gentille.

_ Comment tu te sens vis à vis de Stiles ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je sais pour Eichen House et je sais que tu l'as embrassé au Mexique.

Malia porta son ongle de pouce à sa bouche, le mordillant tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Cela fit sourire Scott, le loup-garou trouvait amusant le tic de l'adolescente.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, finit par avouer Malia. J'ai confiance en Stiles. On a couché ensemble c'est vrai, c'était nouveau, bon et agréable, Scott grimaça n'ayant nullement envie d'entendre parler des performances de son meilleur ami. Le baiser du Mexique c'était surtout pour vider mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer comme tu me l'as appris alors j'ai fait au plus simple. Et puis Stiles ne m'a pas rendu mon baiser, on n'en a même pas reparlé. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il s'est passé à Eichen House s'est déroulé dans une autre vie. Je pense qu'il pourrait être un de mes plus proches amis mais pas mon petit-ami.

**(-)**

Derek fronça les sourcils, concentré sur sa main, fixant avec une attention particulière ses ongles. Après un temps beaucoup trop long pour le loup, ses griffes finirent par apparaître, accentuant un peu plus son froncement de sourcils.

Se relevant pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, Derek s'observa intensément dans le miroir, se concentrant un maximum pour tenter une transformation complète. Seul ses yeux finirent par briller, du jaune propre au bêta, avant de s'estomper, le loup remarquant avec lassitude que ses griffes avaient depuis longtemps disparues.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, souffla pour lui-même le loup.

**TBC...**


End file.
